feeling the mood
by Awatere11
Summary: COE Fix it. The server has been down for 22hrs and I've been nuts missing you guys ... found this I wrote for Deetarannt yonks ago (2 laptops ago) and have started expanding it, seems to have a mind of its own. I'm up to 18 chaps and still building. Any emotion/feeling/mood you'd like to see just let me know in a review. WARNING ME BAD. Smut. Language. Miss ya stories Jann XX
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Cold**

Like a thief it crept into his consciousness, waking him slowly as awareness grew. Became. Like a small flame flickering before catching to light the darkness. Tendrils of life snaked through his veins and he bloomed into being. Again.

It was cold. Bloody cold. Time ticked as he remembered his limbs and his fingers twitched. A breath was heard in the chamber followed by a soft moan.

Something was surrounding him. Blocks of ice. Soft mushy ice?

_Cold._

The dripping sound that echoed in the room woke him more and he started to panic in his confines. Buried. Not in dirt but something creepier.

He pushed against the walls, the soft giving sides and the weight that made it hard to breathe. A cough was heard. A sob escaped into the void of silence and he wondered whom it was as he become still. Time to play possum. Whoever put him here might not be happy to see him alive.

After agonising minutes passed he heard no other sound and that creeping awareness told him he may have been the one that made that sound.

_Maybe._

He began to wriggle and push as the walls flexed, shuddered and gave. He dragged himself from his confines as though being born, head first with a gasp of air and flailing limbs. Hitting the hard metal floor, he lay stunned. Bodies. He had been buried in bodies.

He was thankful to find his clothing intact as some of the bodies appeared to be naked or partially undressed. He moved forward to investigate and recognition exploded in his mind.

_Tosh._

Naked and still, the body of Toshiko Sato was half buried amongst the other cadavers with one arm languidly reaching down. She had slept like that on the couch in the hub sometimes. Head turned out and her hand resting on the floor. He had remembered covering her with his old patchwork quilt and kissing that forehead softly so many times as he had tucked her arm under the quilt before retreating back to the sleeping quarters hidden under the office.

_Fuckers._

Anger replaced confusion and the cold was forgotten as the red-hot rage flooded his body. Get out. Get even. Find the others.

He examined his surroundings and discovered it was a bunker or cell of some sort. Metal walls, floor and ceiling. Bunks or shelves along the sides. Was it a hold? He tested his senses and was not aware of movement. Not a ship's hold then? A spaceship? Might explain the bloody cold. But how did Tosh get here? She never went off world, part of the release agreement with UNIT. Wait, she was dead wasn't she? Long since followed Owen into the black. The gunshot wound he had stitched himself agreed with him.

He shuffled to the door and peered out of the small portal. Blue sky, bare ground with tents. Earth? Definitely a military camp. After a moment he stepped back and collided with a bare leg, tripping and falling back against the bodies. This was bad. Really bad.

As a soldier passed he knocked on the glass. The young man froze then slowly approached the door to peer back at the pale face within.

"Sorry to be a bother but I was helping out and in all the chaos I accidentally got locked in." he tried with a smile plastered on his face.

The soldier opened the door and stepped back. Light flooded the room and warmth with it. He suppressed a shudder as he finally stepped from death to life.

"How the bloody hell did ya manage that then?" the London accent of the soldier was welcoming.

"Fucked if I know." He smiled with a shrug. "What's going on?"

"Everyone's gone into panic mode mate" the soldier offered a cigarette which he accepted gratefully. He had given up smoking years ago but suddenly wanted the hot bitter taste again. He inhaled and felt the familiar tickle.

"Miracle day's over." The soldier continued to talk as his gaze was ripped from the darkness of the bunker that had become Tosh's makeshift crypt and he found himself pulled back into the world as he struggled to comprehend that statement.

"What?" he was sure he didn't know what this was. Did he remember? Was this before or after the cold? Was he supposed to know?

"Yeah man I tells ya. The un-deads are all like really dead and the half gones are going fast. Dropping like flies bruv. Mental!" The soldier flicked ash as he talked.

"Shit Bruv. For sure!" he hoped that was the correct response. It had been a while since he had tried speaking the language of London youth and cringed.

He knew that although English was spoken off world in many colonies in the future that Chav had never left Sol 3. So he was still on earth then. That's one box ticked thank the gods.

"Bit of a bugger thems going through all the trouble off emptying those military chryo-chambers from that hush-hush warehouse to put the important un-deads in now eh?" he asked staring into the pale face of his new friend. "I mean bruv, deads is deads again yeah? Mental."

No. Not always.

He found his hand straightening his clothes and he tried for a smile but knew a grimace would be a fairer description.

"All too fucking weird for me bruv" he sighed as he sought his bearings. Fuck he was cold.

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_

A laptop was easy to come by, as was transport. Snag this, pocket that and palm something else along the way. As always, acting with authority worked.

It felt weird leaving Tosh there in the dark and cold but he knew her views on life and death. Just a vessel, just another meat bag. If the spark was gone so was she. They had spoken at length as they had both tried to heal and understand after the cannibals mission and both had agreed that the flesh did not make the person so he knew she would forgive him leaving her there like that. He just hoped she had found her nirvana.

A newspaper that had been discarded on the passenger seat told him it was not only Sol 3 but they were just outside of Cardiff. Also it was still early 21st Century Earth. Well, thank the Gods again. Another box ticked.

He ate from the cooler he found in the back of the jeep. The sandwiches were fresh and the water cool. He would kill for a coffee. Still beggars, choosers and all that. Logging into the Torchwood server he found his backdoor still hidden in plain sight beneath the welsh dragon in the corner of the screen. Tick, tick bloody tick!

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_

Finding a B&amp;B that took the cash in the wallet that he had found (OK, it was a shoe box full of them under one of the desks but finders keepers right?), he sank onto the bed for a few minutes before drawing a bath. Where was everyone? He still found things blurry, altered like looking through water.

Emptying the wallets onto the bed he found several licences including one that vaguely resembled him with features and would pass at a pinch and enough money to relax his concerns about security in that regard.

The hot pot that had been delivered to his room from the concerned landlady was long since devoured by a hunger he hadn't realised existed in him until after the first few bites.

The water was hot and it bit at his cold flesh causing him the gasp with pain. He slowly sank into the torture chamber with a sigh telling himself to harden up. Weevil hunting had been worse than this.

God. The night they had slipped into the storm drain and only Jack's coat snagging on a tree root had stopped them from being washed away in the spring thaw. God. That coat has seen some things.

He carded his fingers through his hair and he welcomed the loss of all senses as he submerged himself in the huge old-fashioned bathtub. Not the time to remember their hot, naked wrestling on the riverbank with only the coat for warmth as they had waited for Owen to find them.

His shocked screams of horror at finding his supposedly hypothermic patients mid-coitus had been worth the cold. God. Not even the same coat anymore. He remembered that much.

Much like the Doctor's regenerations had somehow stolen something, the knowledge that the coat was not really the coat also seemed a betrayal of some sort.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he dozed lightly in the warmth hoping the cold would not return to his tired limbs.

Tosh's cold body invaded his thoughts and he almost felt her ghost joining him in the cooling water.

Thinking too much. Stop thinking. Dangerous hobby that!

After drying himself he crawled into the bed without bothering to look for clothing. Fuck it. He was tired and it looked so warm and inviting. The cold was already stalking him in the shadows, threatening to return.

He lay back in the bed and lamented his naked body between fresh sheets without another eager body for comfort. Retrieving the lap-top from the bedside table he began to search for signs of life. For the next couple of hours he trolled. When he was finished he shut the screen with a snap and lent back. Nausea threatened but he swallowed it back down with a bitter grimace.

"Fuck" he split the silence of the room.

This was bad. Worse than bad, this was impossible. Miracle day explained (not), Torchwood was running around in America and Jack wasn't in charge anymore. Who was this Rex arsehole that was seemed intent on taking control?

He had also read about Thames House. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!

He had died. They both had. The footage broke his heart. The 456 were gone but at great cost to Jack. Had he sacrificed Steven because of Ianto? If he hadn't been so bloody stupid would this have been the result? Why couldn't he remember anything?

Like a fog, his mind still couldn't see past the hub explosion. Head injury perhaps? Drugged? Something lingered. Tickling, whispering but the more he tried to concentrate the quieter and further away it became.

There was a door to the chamber. Right? That's how the camera man had entered. Why hadn't they simply opened the airlock and released the gas that way? Why had they panicked? Why had Jack panicked? It's not like he loved him. Even in death he couldn't give Ianto those three words he had always craved, so what the fuck was he thinking?

Weariness pulled him back into the soft embrace of the pillows and he sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

Fuck! He was cussing too much. His mother would have washed his mouth out!

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_

He woke to rain and warmth. Confused for a moment he reached for a warm body beside him before remembering he was alone. The radiators had come on in the night and his hand washed shirt and undergarments had dried where he had spread them against the metal. He reluctantly dressed in the same clothes and made a mental note to get something not previously covered in death. Nausea again taunted and this time he found himself kneeling on cold tiles as last night's hot pot saw the light of day.

Fuck! Once again he found himself alone, scared and cold.

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Numb. **

His fingers were having trouble with the lock. He cursed softly as he fumbled and dropped the lock pick again. He had approached the lock-up with trepidation. Was it watched? Was he expected? After a few minutes that seemed like hours he had come to the conclusion that it was abandoned and approached. Walking down the rows of doors he picked one, hoping his humour would prove right. The shoebox of belonging he had snavelled contained many useful things and the lock pick had been a lovely bonus, even if its previous owner might not give a rat's arse anymore.

Picking the lock and swinging open the door he found boxes stacked neatly with his own scrawly handwriting evident on some. This was his, his home and his life reduced to boxes. As it was always destined to be.

Ripping into one he found what he was looking for and with a sigh he removed the stack of photos depicting a once happy crew to retrieve the clothes folded beneath.

One photo fluttered loose and rested in a shaft of light by the door. The photo of the team lay on the concrete floor as if mocking the darkness on either side of the light. Tosh and Owen together with Gwen sitting at a white cloth covered table. They watched Ianto leaning back against the table with Jack leaning into a kiss. Everyone was smiling. Gwen's wedding.

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_

Gwen looked again at the flashing screen before turning quietly towards the two men bickering as they lent against her desk.

"Guys?" she interrupted the next line of abuse that Rex had started, "One of our secure lock ups has just been broken into. We have movement in one of the storage lockers at the Cardiff Lock-up."

"Which one?" Both men became alert as they welcomed the chance to stop harassing each other.

"007. Oh god, Ianto's" Gwen gasped as she struggled with the system.

Jack grabbed the back of her seat and swung it out as he reached for the keyboard. Security systems sprung across the screen and CCTV flickered to life.

Jack's breath caught in his throat as Ianto emerged in a pinstripe suit with his fingers still buttoning his waistcoat. Looking up toward the camera he mouthed something that the lip-reading software caught moments later. The warm male voice from the speakers lacked the welsh vowels he loved but they still held strength.

"You better bloody be here somewhere Jack, because I'm not going to fucking America!"

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_

The drive from the hub was break neck and Gwen had to remind Jack more than once that there was a mere mortal in the vehicle with him.

Rex had tried several questions but found silence the best option, as Jack's threat to abandon him on the side of the road if he spoke again seemed real. Jack's panicked and frantic noises deep in his throat scared Rex on a level he didn't understand.

All the things they had seen and done, this loss of control was new. Jack was acting like a thing possessed. The fact that Gwen was acting like this was normal was further worrying him.

He knew that the Jack Harkness he knew was different to the one Gwen sometimes referred to and this seemed to add credence to her claim that he was definitely holding out.

They approached the lock up and Jack slowed to a crawl. A military jeep sat outside the gates and Jack stopped the SUV next to it. Everyone sat still and silent as Jack crushed the steering wheel under his knuckles.

"OK" he suddenly barked as he swung open the door.

The hands that grabbed his coat, throwing him against Rex's door and pinning him in the vehicle had reached into the cab so quickly that no-one had even drawn a gun yet.

Gwen climbed from the passenger seat, holding the door as she stood on the foot rail and twisted around to look over the roof. Rex's door opened beside her as Rex exited her side of the SUV.

Hands were in Jack's hair and Jack's arms were solidly around the shoulders of his attacker. Sobs and half spoken words were filtering through the snogging match until Ianto finally pushed himself back and swung his right hook at Jack.

As his fist connected with Jack's jaw the shoulder tackle from Rex threw him to the ground.

Jack's Webley against Rex's forehead stopped further movement as Ianto stared up in surprise at the strange man now straddling him.

"Get your arse off my Ianto, Rex" Jack growled slow and quiet.

"He fucking hit you" Rex yelled, dragging himself up and off the prone Welshman.

"I fucking deserved it" Jack yelled back.

Rex began to circle Jack taunting him and Jack spat back in an obvious dick-measuring contest. Neither wanting to apologise for an obvious over-kill and both feeling a bit silly about the reactions they'd shown.

"Knew ya liked me really, Hero" Jack drawled with a wink in a strange parody of John Hart.

"Always knew you deserved a beating mother-fucker" Rex returned with a missed jab.

"Probably did." Jack scoffed, leaning back with his hands on his hips morphing in Captain Harkness Mode.

"Huh?" Rex straightened up with confusion. "Did what?"

"Fucked your mother" Jack gloated before pushing him in the chest.

Rex's roar of outrage echoed off the walls of the lock-up as they continued their barrage of insults. Ianto sighed and reached of Gwen's offered hand.

"Are they always like this?" Ianto asked as Gwen helped him to his feet. He wavered as he lost his balance and Jack broke from the snarling match to grab him again.

Burying his face in Ianto's neck he tightened his embrace and Ianto automatically answered with his own hug. Ianto wondered for a moment if the rain was returning as he felt moisture and then realised to his shock that Jack was weeping.

Silent tears drenched his collar and Jack began to shake with the force of his emotions. Pulling back he stared into Ianto's eyes with his own showing pain and hope.

"Yan?" he breathed with a small sob following.

Ianto answered with a gentle kiss that jack devoured.

"Are you OK? Jack murmured into his neck.

"Yeah" Ianto answered, "Just a little numb."

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Thawing. **

Warmth creeping through the chill. The coffee was bliss. He felt the tension drain from his shoulders and he lent back against the couch. Jack's arm was draped across the back and as he lent back he found himself drawn to Jack's shoulder.

He had slept the clock around and was still so tired. This resurrection thing took a bit of work. Fuck, did it get better? No wonder Jack had looked for his touch after his own deaths.

Empty plates sat in silent repose on the coffee table and the heavy, warm feeling of a full belly helped lull Ianto's nerves.

Ianto let his head fall to Jack's chest and he melted into the embrace.

"Yan" Jack began with a frown that warned Ianto Jack was settling in for one of his long talks.

"No." Ianto cut him off with a mutter into his shirt. "I'm tired and could really do with a cuddle."

As much as Ianto hated talking to Jack like that, he knew it would stop the questions he couldn't answer either. He felt tired, scared and above all sick. The desire to throw up reared its ugly head again as Jack lent in for a kiss and he threw him off before stumbling for the nearest rubbish bin.

Jack was beside him in moments rubbing his shoulders and trying to soothe him as he retched repeatedly. All that lovely coffee was not so nice coming back up.

Finally he was empty and lent against Jack with no energy to get up.

"Throwing up, tired and I'm guessing you're hungry again" Jack murmured rubbing Ianto's back.

Ianto hummed softly as he wondered what he wanted. Yeah, food sounded good. Maybe something salty?

Jack's hand slid under Ianto's shirt and the kisses he spread across Ianto's throat distracted Ianto so that when Jack's hand reached his nipple and pinched gently his shout of pain echoed around the room and brought Gwen running from the other room.

"Oh God" Gwen breathed "Are you OK pet?"

"Oh yeah. He's OK. We're just discussing his resurrection" Jack gave a smug grin and Ianto found himself backing away across the floor.

Gwen saw Ianto's fear and stepped between them.

"You're scaring him" she hissed.

Jack realised it was true and sat back on his heels. Ianto stopped creeping back and eyed Jack.

"Yan, this is me. I'm not going to hurt you" Jack soothed reaching for his hand.

"Like you just did?" he asked rubbing his sore chest and rejecting the offered hand.

"Yan, let me explain. I didn't mean to turn predator on you. I think I know what brought you back" Jack smiled and pulled Ianto into his lap.

Gwen sat and waited as Ianto relaxed into Jack's embrace forgiving him as he always would.

"Ianto, I think you're pregnant." Jack whispered.

"Huh" Ianto sat back and stared into his face.

"We had sex like rabbits those last few months, and we agreed no more protection because we were both agreed that we were exclusive. After the dalek in the hub we had an extremely happy reunion, remember?" Jack spoke softly and Ianto felt his hand sliding back inside the shirt.

Ianto stared at Jack in silent fury.

"You know? I told you I could and did carry a baby. I guess I didn't fully grasp the situation. I thought it was the carrier who was altered. Maybe it was the sperm of the partner? My previous baby daddy was from the future too. It never occurred to me that it was the donor that made the difference not just the carrier." Jack explained.

Ianto's silent stare scared Jack and he struggled to fill the empty air.

"Look, Rex came back because of the blood transfusion. At the moment of the Miracle's reversal my DNA reverted back to immortality mode. My DNA in Rex flipped a switch. The embryo must have come back for the same reason. My DNA. With you freshly thawed it would have been like a test tube baby being freshly implanted. As the baby is part of you it brought you back as well." Jack explained patiently.

"I'm a by-product? Ianto squeaked.

"Oh no baby, you're the whole package" Jack soothed kissing his softly.

Rubbing Ianto's shoulder in the way he liked seemed to reassure him. Ianto seemed to be chewing this over and Gwen stood silent hoping they would continue without asking her to leave. To have them talk in front of her with such affection was new. Nice but different.

"So am I immortal? The baby?" Ianto gasped. Jack all back heard the ticking of Ianto's brain.

"I don't know Yan. Maybe you are or the baby is, or it could have been a once time bonus deal like Rex, although his took a while to kick in and only worked the once. He heals normally again now." Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, well lets not test it aye?" Ianto felt his eyelids droop as Jack's warmth and rubbing encouraged sleep to descend. "God, if I am preggers that's the end of my bloody coffee."

With a sigh Ianto gave in and drifted off in Jack's arms as Jack effortlessly lifted him from the floor and began walking back toward his sleeping quarters.

"Go away now Gwen" he said softly as he toed the door shut in her face.

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_

Finally able to look at his Welshman without an audience Jack found his hands shaking as he unbuttoned the waistcoat and shirt before gazing at the pale skin beneath.

Still mildly flat except for a soft curve, Ianto's stomach held a secret that Jack found erotically exciting. As his hand stoked the flesh he bent down until his lips were flush with Ianto's navel.

"I love you baby" he whispered. "I'll protect you and your Da. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you. I'm not loosing my family again. Not this time."

"Daddy loves you."

For several minutes Jack seemed frozen with his head cocked to one side as though listening for a response from the still flat stomach he had spoken to.

His gaze headed back towards the door and his smile faded to be replaced by something animalistic and cold.

A growl deep in this throat grew and filled the room with animalistic threat. His hand absently stroked the flesh on Ianto's belly and Jack's growl turned into a hum.

Only when he looked back from the doorway at Ianto did his façade appear to be thawing.

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Warm. **

He was warm. It caressed him and cocooned him in luxurious laziness. He felt Jack's steady breath rising under his cheek as he lay on jack's chest and he opened his eyes to look up at Jack's unshaven dimpled chin. Ianto closed his eyes again and breathed in deep, the cloying sweetness and spicy warmth that was uniquely Jack overwhelming him. Ianto sighed and wondered what had woken him but not Jack who was the lighter sleeper of the two of them.

Still loose and sore from last night's coupling, Ianto was lax to move. Jack had been a little rough and Ianto had been a little scared at the noises he had made but he was slowly getting used to Jack's urgent thrusts.

Not grabbing and thrusting from behind in typical Harkness haste but frontal probing and urgent whimpers with gentle kisses peppering the show. Ianto wasn't sure about this new Jack but the introduction of the growing bump did make for new erogenous zones emerging.

Different from their previous sex, he knew this was something Jack needed to show as well as seek. His tears were also not uncommon in the bedchamber and this had been harder to accept. Jack's emotions were as crazy as his own. Bloody hormones.

Their limbs were sticky and entwined in the post sex positions of last night. Ianto had finished on top with shouted encouragement from a trapped and writhing Jack. His hands cradling Bump as he thrust into Ianto and their energy had shook the bed. Their laughter filling the room before Ianto had finally collapsed into his embrace as the shaking had given way to the growing after glow.

With a soft groan Ianto recognised that the growing complaints of his full bladder was the culprit and he began to extricate himself from Jack's embrace. Sheets wrapped around limbs, said limbs trapping others. Ianto gently slipped, wriggled and slid until he was kneeling beside the bed with Jack's hand still in his.

Jack felt the loss of his touch and grabbed for Ianto with a grunt as he slid from the bed. Ianto quickly made for the bathroom as he had learnt quickly that Jack hated to let him go and if he could reach him he would pull him back into the bed.

Ianto gave a groan of relief as he felt his bladder emptying and he barely felt Jack's presence until a warm bathrobe fell across his shoulders. With a sigh he lent back into Jack's welcoming arms. He liked this Jack. Softer, unsure of himself and more willing to let someone else be the hero. This Jack cared more, gave more and definitely showed more of himself. This was the Jack he had wanted. The Jack he had started to catch glimpses of in their final days together before Thames House.

Ianto was still unsure of Rex but watched Jack's reactions and saw that Jack was eager to give more ownership to Rex. Did this mean he was learning to take the time to smell the roses? Once upon a time he would have been suspicious that Jack was leaving again and setting Rex up to take over but he knew better now. Jack was invested in Earth and would stay. For him. For them.

"Careful babe, you're aims a little to the left," Jack laughed softly into his ear.

Ianto grunted and opened his eyes to fix his stream. Jack's hands slid to his stomach as he cupped the growing bulge. That Jack found him sexy like this was a revelation. As his bump grew so did their libido, both of them reaching for each other at least once in the dark before sleep claimed them each night. Jack's whispers of sexy and yummy were an aphrodisiac to Ianto's pregnancy hormones.

Jack spooning Ianto from behind with his hands firmly holding and protecting Bump felt right. Needed and correct. Both men now needed the other to form the basis of sleep.

When Ianto was occasionally woken in the dead of the night by Jack's lazy thrusting as their spooning had led to midnight delight with Jack greedily re-entering his sleeping partner, it seemed to lull him back to sleep with Jack's soft breath on his cheek and their gentle cries of release a wonderful lullaby.

Waking with Jack still inside him with a morning soldier standing to attention was also nice. Jack's hand stroking and pulling as Ianto felt the other guiding his leg out and up for better penetration. He barely seemed to wake anymore. His grunts of pleasure mixing with yawns and groans of awakening.

Nice. Jack waking to his exiting of the bed must have been a surprise. Wonder he didn't handcuff him for easier access. Ianto felt a grin forming and a giggle threatened to escape at the thought of being tied and wanton in Jack Harkness' bed. Mmmmmm. Definite possibilities.

Ianto finished and with a few flicks he announced his intention to move. As Jack's hand slid his aside Ianto sighed and relaxed further into Jack's arms. Ianto grabbed Jack's forearms and gave in, completely trusting him to hold him up. Still tender from last night's romp he enjoyed relinquishing power to someone he could trust like this. Jack's breath was punctuated with soft kisses to Ianto's neck and jaw line. One hand moved in slow soft circles around his growing bump. The hand that was slowly stoking his cock began to tighten around the base with each stroke and Ianto's sighs became soft moans. Jack's morning glory gently prodded his hip and he sighed with pleasure at this welcome display of lust. As his knees gave he felt Jack bend to grab him. Jack scooped him up and walked back to the bedroom.

"Oi!" Ianto yelped as he was dumped back into the bedding with Jack landing on top of him.

Jack laughed and found his mouth to apologise. Hands grabbed and hips rubbed until they were breathless and sweaty again.

The last few months had been hectic and frantic with barely time to think. The Hub needed re-organising although he did not disagree with the new specs and he was still annoyed that they needed a new hub at all. He knew deep down that was why he was only lukewarm to the new place. He missed the last connection he'd had to his lost friends. It was becoming harder to hide Bump and UNIT were eventually going to realise something was up with the contact they had to maintain during the rebuild. He wondered if Myfanwy had shown up and opened his mouth ask.

Ianto felt warmth against his groin as Jack lent his cheek against him then took him deep into his throat. All thoughts of UNIT or the dinosaur were lost and Ianto's groans of pleasure made Jack hum as Ianto's hips rose from the bed giving Jack a feeling of satisfaction in his lover's lust.

The lethargy Ianto had been feeling the last few days took a back seat to his increased libido and Jack was revelling in his lover's need for sexual satisfaction. Thinking back to all the refusals and quick grabs in the old hub Jack hummed again. Ianto's shout and increased grip in his hair was all the encouragement he needed to slide a finger in. He'd forgotten this side to male pregnancy, his own so far back that he barely recalled the bitter tears of loss. Not this time. This time he was going to win. Going to keep his family. Going to hold on tight.

Now Ianto was bucking and gasping so another finger was easy to add before yet another. As Ianto fucked himself on Jack's fingers Jack released his mouthful to look at his lovely Welshman's writhing body. They still had a lot to work out but the stilted conversations and difficult decisions were meaningless compared to this delight. As long as they could find this place, this moment everything else was gravy.

Ianto's whisper of his name brought Jack back to task and he slowly reclaimed his fingers. Ianto's whimper of regret filled Jack's gut with lust and he slipped into Ianto with the ease of a hand into a well-worn glove.

They moved to silent music only they both seemed to hear and their breathing synchronized along with their heartbeats. Jack felt the bump rubbing against him and a rush of love choked him as a sob threatened to escape. Last night's rough housing was nothing compared to this gentle coupling and Jack smiled as he stared in wonderment at his lover. No disputing they were a couple now, not if he could call this that. Coupling. Nice. Good. Right. So right. Mmmmmmmm. Jack's hum of pleasure was both internally and vocally applied.

Ianto's eyes flew open and Jack sank into their wet pools. Ianto was first to reach climax with his eyes widening before a whimper and toothy grin betrayed his impending orgasm. Jack loved that grin only for him, never seen outside of the bedroom.

"Yeah, baby. Come on" Jack whispered and Ianto obliged with Jack's name in his breathy cries.

Ianto had hated pet names but for some reason that term of endearment always made him come undone for Jack. Just for Jack, only Jack. Jack felt warm wetness and glanced down to see Ianto coming between them, his thick come coating their bump and his own orgasm washed over him.

Ianto lay trembling in the afterglow as Jack slid down the bed to lick him clean. His tongue slid around his stomach. Jack imagined his child aware of the loving that had just happened and feeling his tongue as soft caresses. Jack closed his eyes and hummed a soft lullaby as he nuzzled into the soft flesh that cocooned his growing child. My baby's having a baby.

Ianto's pants increased as Jack made him hard again with his attentions and Jack laughed gently as he felt the prodding against his cheek.

"Fuck Jack" Ianto groaned.

"Yeah babe, again? Yeah gladly" Jack laughed eager to oblige.

Ianto laughed and cupped Jack's face in his hands. Looking down at his partner he felt a lovely all encasing warmth. Yeah. Safe and warm.

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Hot. **

God, it was bloody hot. Ianto tried not to show his discomfort in the confines of the room. His suit was tight and restrictive with his tie feeling more like a noose. He didn't want to give Jack the satisfaction on being right about his decision to wear the last three piece suit that still fitted to work.

UNIT had been here most of the day bitching about the latest cock-up that Torchwood were not even responsible for and the way they were acting made Ianto nervous. They asked too many questions and Jack's annoyance with grating on everyone. Ianto watched Jack's knee bob up and down as he jiggled with pent up anger.

He felt the familiar whisper of nausea and he tried to quietly rise from his seat. The colonel stoped mid-sentence to glare at Ianto like he had spoken out loud.

Ianto tried to form an explanation for his sudden action but he had moved too fast and dizziness forced him back into his seat with a grunt. Jack realised Ianto was in trouble and sprang from his own chair, sending it back into the wall.

"Yan" he barked as he grabbed for his lover.

Ianto tried to raise his hand to silence Jack but the whole world was spinning and he knew he was undone as he slid from his chair to the floor.

Jack's shout for Gwen was all she needed to grab her firearm from her desk and enter the room in alert mode. She had been nervous all day with Ianto and Jack's shared looks of doom adding to the tension.

Seeing Ianto sprawled on the floor with Jack cradling him as she entered was all she needed before the realisation that UNIT could discover Bump helped to raise her other hand cupping the firearm. Stepping forward she stood over the prone man and drew a bead on the colonel.

Calm. Be Calm. If he moves kill him. Protect Bump. Gwen repeated her mantra as she eyeballed the Colonel with no fear. She was a lioness. She would protect the cub with her last dying breath. Calm. Be Calm. If he moves kill him.

"Jack! Orders!" she demanded in the hopes that it would shake him out of his shock.

Jack looked up at her, his hands caressing Ianto's face and she watched them narrow with awareness. He rose gracefully and turned to the colonel.

"Time for you to go" he smiled his shark bite smile.

Ianto groaned, drawing Jack back to the floor and he reached to loosen his clothing more.

One of the UNIT medics had moved forward when Ianto hit the floor and was now reaching for his wrist. Gwen heard a growl and looked down at Jack, his lips were drawn back like a feral animal as he advanced towards the woman reaching for his lover.

Had it been a man Jack might have attacked but the feminine hand slowed him and he met her eyes in open threat.

Gwen moved her foot between them and Jack refocused on her leg before following it up to her face. He blinked a few times before looking back at the medic who stared back bravely. After a few beats Jack withdrew slightly giving unspoken permission for the medic to touch.

"Pulse is strong, if a little elevated but he seems awful hot to the touch" the young woman spoke to Jack.

"His temperature is higher at the moment due to hormones, he insisted on all these bloody layers. Said he couldn't wear the suit without the waistcoat." Jack sighed. "He has a thing about an outfit needing to be complete."

"Is it a growth? A tumour?" She asked.

"My partner is seven months pregnant." He spat enjoying her gasp of shock.

"What? A transgender?" she moved confidently now, loosening his pants and prodding gently at the bump.

"No. Ianto is all man, believe me" Jack winked. "I'm from the 51st century when male pregnancy is not uncommon and I seem to have underestimated my sperm's desire to survive."

Jack lifted the shirt to show the extended abdomen Ianto was trying to hide. With a smile Jack rubbed Bump.

In for a penny, in for a pound he thought to himself. Let's clear this away now.

"Oh my God" the colonel breathed.

"Jack" Ianto croaked from the floor, pulling at his sleeve.

Jack helped him sit up and spoke softly as the medic handed a glass of water over. Ianto took it with a grateful smile before the realisation that his shirt was pulled up and Bump was exposed to the world, UNIT especially. His eyes locked with Jack in fear.

"It's OK Baby. No one's gonna touch you." Jack soothed. His feral smile unnerved the medic who shuffled back a little way to show her compliance.

"Hot" Ianto rasped and he felt hands pulling and moving him gently as more clothing was removed and a damp cloth appeared across his forehead.

With his jacket, waistcoat and dress shirt removed the white t-shirt hugged his frame showing the lines and curves of his pregnancy.

The medic's professional demeanour shifted as the baby moved under her hand and her eyes met Jack's realising the truth in his words.

Jack murmured softly as he eased Ianto up and lifted him into his arms. As they left the room UNIT made to follow and Gwen cleared her throat before stepping over to block the doorway.

"No. Torchwood only past this point." She smiled with what she hoped was a sincere smile.

"That man is with child. This applies to us if he's not alien in nature." The colonel pointed past her shoulder.

"No. That man is pregnant with Jack's child. The head of Torchwood and his second in command are both exempt from UNIT, Police, Military … need I remind you that Jack is a companion to the Doctor? He has immunity by Royal decree. Ianto has immunity also as a survivor of Torchwood one. All 27 survivors received a Queen's Protective Remand." She paused for breath.

"The child is neither torchwood one or three!" the colonel said with triumph.

"No! But as the God Child of the Doctor himself you can't touch it either!" Gwen bluffed.

The colonel turned in disgust as his lieutenant picked up the phone.

Oh Boy! The next four months were going to be rocky. Things were gonna get hot.

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Detached. **

It was all happening around him like he was watching a movie in one of those new interactive 3D movie theatres.

Mica and David had talked him into taking them to one once and the memory of him throwing up on the way out made him grimace.

He wanted to tell Martha to slow down as she might have a conniption the way she was spinning around. Although Ianto could hear other voices only Jack and Martha seemed able to appear in solid form to him.

_Is this a dream? Some alien gas thing? Why can't I focus? _

_What's the last thing you remember?_

_Bloody UNIT. Bastards. That was so unfair. _

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_

The whole thing had gone tits up when the alien they were transporting needed overnight accommodation. Yeah, Torchwood was useful to them all of a sudden.

Ianto had been on bed rest already so Jack informing him that he was confined to quarters for the duration of UNIT's stay had been overly pompous and un-necessary. Standing there with his coat flapping and his hands on his hips. Wanker!

Ianto's temper was already frayed and it was the last straw with him erupting into a Welsh litany of abuse before tears fell.

They knew he was pregnant. The fight with UNIT had only been won by a certain blue box visiting a certain Lizzie whose anger was quite a sight to behold.

He had promised her a hold of the newborn and pickies. Pickies! I ask you.

They said it was contained. Their precious Alien that couldn't stay on the transport overnight but had to enter the base.

Only Jack's whispered description of the mantis like Alien combined with an image of Gwen as Ripley striding about the place with her gun strapped to her thigh and her knee high boots clipping the polished floor cooled Ianto's temper and released the giggles Jack had desperately hoped for. He asked Ianto sweetly if they could lend Gwen their red whip for added affect and the loud laughter that burst from Ianto rocked Bump against Jack's palm.

Jack had sighed with relief at the sound of forgiveness. He had fucked up. He knew that and things were delicate enough without adding to Ianto's blood pressure with his own stupidity.

They assured us it couldn't reach the upper levels. They lied! Fucker had entered the living quarters at break neck speed and I again lamented the lack of weaponry in our bedchambers.

Jack was going to regret winning that argument.

_Now there were casualties and mess to clean up. Jack was gonna be pissed!_

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_

He could hear screaming, panting and sobbing. Somewhere someone was in pain.

_Poor bugger!_ Ianto hoped someone was comforting them. Giving them the good stuff at least.

Poor bastard was begging now.

"Get it out, for fuck's sake cut it out!"

Jesus, that didn't sound too good. A fellow Welshman too.

"Save him!" the pleas became more frantic. "Don't let me take him with me."

Awareness crept back as the pressure in Ianto's back became heat before blooming into fully fledged pain. The agony lived here.

_Fuck! It's me! No. Bump. Jack?_

Jack realised Ianto was focused on him and bent down to kiss his swollen lips.

"It's OK Baby. It's OK" he whispered, smoothing invisible hair from Ianto's brow.

Martha continued to shout instructions as she moved about the room and another familiar voice cut through the haze.

"I'm not sure if it'll work."

Ianto recognised that voice and groaned as he sought Jack's gaze again.

"Don't leave me" he grunted pulling on Jack's shirt.

"Never could" Jack grinned forgetting that Ianto knew when he was faking.

Ianto's eye line changed as another face slid in beside Jack. He struggled to focus on the floppy haired interloper.

"I'm sorry Ianto, we're not sure if this is the right thing to do but we need to try something."

"I trust you Doctor" Ianto bit out and the time lord nodded absently as he fingered Ianto's silk Kimono hanging undone, around his torso.

Tosh had given it to him one Christmas and its discovery in the boxes that Jack had retrieved from the lock-up had delighted Ianto. He absently wondered if it could be salvaged. Maybe they could cut and shorten the sleeves to three quarter length to hide the savaged fabric where the alien had all but severed his wrist and lower forearm with several deep gashes that showed white bone.

Shame. He had liked the way it covered his hands, hiding the shunt present to help with the pain meds and extras Martha assured him were necessary and not harmful but helpful to Bump.

He wore it most afternoons as he cat-napped before having to endure Jack feeding him the evening meal. God. It had lost the cute factor quickly and Ianto wondered if Jack had eaten today.

Ianto looked again at his mangled arm and wondered at the mess. He was NOT cleaning this up!

Ianto had thrown his arm in front of Bump as it lunged and hadn't felt any pain. Just primal rage.

Fucking UNIT wankers.

It was red so a stain shouldn't matter. Might need to get it in cold water soon. Perhaps he should mention it. Martha might do it for him.

He wondered if Jack had died. He definitely had no recollection of him arriving and his angry screams of rage were distant like a waterfall's roar.

He smelt blood but it might just be his. Jack looked OK but he might have changed before coming in. Ianto regarded his lover looking for signs of new life.

This was really surreal. Ianto knew he should be scared but he just didn't have the energy.

He saw Jack slide his braces off to let them flap at his thighs. Flecks of blood on the left one answered his question. He watched Jack remove his shirt and sit by the bed. Their eyes never lost contact.

He saw the needle inserted into Jack's arm and he groaned at Jack's pained expression before seeing the other end of the line attach to the shunt in his hand.

"Straight Donor to recipient transfusion is quickest and until we stop this bleeding we have no better idea." Martha soothed thinking Ianto's vocal complaint was for his own pain.

"We've exhausted our blood supply and Jack's the same blood type." Martha continued.

Ianto wondered why they were bothering. The baby had to come out. A week or three early was not going to be the end of the world … Just Ianto's.

Jack made a chocking sound and Ianto focused back on his lover's face. He tried to memorise everything he could. His smell, the cleft of his chin that was so wonderful to lick in the shower as Jack washed his Bump with those loving slow caresses. Those lips. God, he loved those lips.

Oh, those too blue eyes. Hello Gorgeous. Ianto smiled softly and Jack frowned back.

He hoped he hadn't forgotten anything. Fuck!

"Jack, the letters" Ianto murmured.

"What baby?" Jack lent closer trying to catch Ianto's soft words.

"Don't forget. The diary and photos too." Ianto knew there was something else.

Jack froze in place as he caught the last words and stared at Ianto.

"And the video. Remember at least once a week to play that so Bump remembers the sound of my voice." Ianto groaned as the back pain hit again.

Jack shook his head and tears began to roll unchecked down his face.

Ianto felt Jack's grip tighten and wished desperately for more time. Why didn't they have one more day? This was too soon.

Ianto tried to speak again but the pain reduced him to grunts and whimpers. Jack's quiet sobs turned into soft cries as Ianto lost the fight to keep his eyes open.

"Stay with me, don't leave me yet Yan" Jack cried reaching to shake Ianto.

"The baby's as ready as we are. This is it." Martha sighed regretfully, "We have to go Jack."

"Just another minute" Jack sobbed, leaning down for another kiss.

Ianto hoped he would be OK. This wasn't fair but this is life, right? Someone would look after him afterwards? Gwen or Martha perhaps?

Bump was done cooking, time to meet the world.

Ianto wished for one more breath to tell Jack those hated words and struggled to open is eyes.

"I love you Ianto Jones" Jack whispered taking them from him, as the scalpel began to draw a red line across Ianto's belly.

Jack sat stoically holding his failing lover's hand as their child entered the world.

As the Doctor held the new life in his hands Ianto's body shuddered at the invasion and sudden loss.

"It's a boy beloved" Jack sobbed, his body draped across Ianto as he broke down.

Martha began to weep as she took the boy from the Doctor's hands freeing him to grip the umbilical cord.

"Jack" the Doctor said softly "It's time."

Jack lifted his head and nodded, taking a deep breath to witness the loss of connection between father and child.

He shifted so he could cradle Ianto in his arms hoping that Ianto was still aware enough to feel his loving embrace as the Doctor placed the scissors against the cord.

With an audible snip the blades snapped together and the deed was done.

The life-force that had resurrected Ianto at the conclusion of Miracle Day was removed. The thing that had kept Ianto's heart beating was no longer in his body.

Jack let out of howl of grief as Ianto and their son's DNA conductor was detached.

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Empty**

Jack felt empty. Just as empty as his beloved's open stomach. The cavity gaped, devoid of the life it had held for eight and a half months. It had been several hours but it could have been several years for all Jack cared. He wasn't ready to let go yet. Maybe he never would be. Not again.

His son now resided in Martha's arms and she tried to hand him to his father but Jack couldn't bear to let go of Ianto's cooling hand.

He knew he should take him and let her take Ianto's body but he just didn't care.

Gwen sobbed quietly as she tried to contain her emotions. With shaking hands she continued to clean Ianto's lower limbs. The blood that had pooled under his buttocks and thighs had been wiped away and any sign of blood on his torso was now absent as well but she couldn't stop.

Jack bent close to Ianto's face and stared into his vacant eyes. Still open, they betrayed the previous owner's sudden eviction, shattering any illusion of life. Dull and opaque, they were already starting to glaze over.

Jack's lips eagerly sought Ianto's but that taste was gone. Metallic and alcohol tinged from the life saving attempts. They had even taken his taste.

The baby cried out as Martha thrust him at Jack. Jack's arms automatically closed around his Son as he found himself looking into his own eyes. Twin pools of sorrow regarded each other.

"Hello Bump" Jack croaked, his voice still raw from his screaming.

Gwen looked up from Ianto's feet and looked at the child for the first time. She understood Jack's conflicting emotions. This baby had meant the return of Ianto for such a short time, but also his loss. She had promised Ianto that she would love his son and help Jack when this was bound to happen.

Ianto's calm explanation to her had cut her to the core. His shoulder hitching as he told her of his impending death like he was telling her he forgot to pick up the laundry. Jack had refused to listen to him, demanding he live.

"No! He'll live. I won't let him leave me again!" Jack had screamed, shouting and raging at any suggestion of Ianto paying the final bill.

When it had come time and she had been forced to watch Ianto comforting Jack through his own pain the reality of it was too much.

She stepped in by Martha to stand beside Jack and reached around him forming a nervous embrace of both father and child. Looking down on the tiny face she saw Ianto. Jack's eyes but definitely Ianto's button nose and cupid mouth.

"Oh Yan," she sighed to her friend as though he might still be there listening with a hitch in her voice. "He's perfect."

"Did you expect anything less?" Jack whispered. "Ianto made him after all."

Jack watched his son's hand grabbing tight to his index finger and the battle of the wills continued as they examined one another.

"Well? Do I cut the mustard Soldier?" Jack said softly.

The grip tightened and the little blue eyes blinked in time to the big blue eyes above. Jack's other fingers and thumb rubbed the little wrist and arm that protruded from the blanket and he was struck by the irony of the design on the fabric.

"Are these stars and moons? Do you like this blankie?" he crooned, finally leaning back from the bed and into Gwen's warmth.

"I thought you might like it. Ianto did" the Doctor said softly, adding his own arms to the hug.

"Hello little angel. What's your name then?" He whispered. "Montague? No, I think you're making fun of me. No. I don't believe All Knowing Coffee King or Manly Beast either. You have your Tad's lovely mouth but definitely your Daddy's tongue!"

Gwen looked at the Doctor like he was growing an extra head but Jack snorted and frowned at Bump.

"Come on now, tell the truth. I'm sure Tad talked to you where I wasn't around. What names did he offer?" Jack asked the bundle.

After a moment the Doctor lent back with a grunt and stared into space at something past Gwen's shoulder. He hummed softly and then looked at Jack.

"Ifan, Flynn and for some reason Miller." The doctor finally provided. "He liked Miller the most."

"Yeah. Our song" Jack sighed.

"Ah!" the Doctor recognised it at last "Glen Miller, the music we … um …. danced to."

"Yan knew how much I loved you and Rose. I bet if Bump had been a girl he would have chosen rose." Jack sighed at his lover's choices.

"Actually …" the Doctor looked back at Bump for clarification, "that's right."

"Are you telling me you can understand Bump?" Gwen asked.

"Oh yes, I speak baby. Little Miller here is quite shy but wonderfully clever" the Doctor smiled. "TARDIS can't wait to get to know you!"

Jack sat listening to the conversation but couldn't find the energy to join in. He couldn't find the joy he needed for this child or even anger at the loss of the one he needed to make this work. He just felt empty.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Grief**

Gwen was consumed by grief. Grief for Jack, grief on behalf of Bump and her own grief at the loss of her friend. Rhys sat holding her tightly, taking time to both rub her back and stroke her hair.

The week had passed slowly as they had tried to help but Jack had refused their attempts. He was in there now. Keeping a silent vigil beside Ianto's still corpse. Refusing to let them take him.

Miller was in there too. The only way to get Jack to take an interest was to take him in there since Jack refused to leave the room for fear that they would remove Ianto's remains behind his back.

He spoke to him, even holding Miller up to Ianto's still face as though they were having a perfectly normal one-sided conversation before he had lapsed into silent agony.

Like that exercise where you pat your head and rub your belly in circles. He remembered Banana Boat trying that one night and Dav snorting beer through his nose. Bloody nuttas.

Pointless but you still can't help but watch the train wreck approaching.

The baby was crying. It's weak kitten wails echoing through the base. The blue police box loomed ominously over them from behind the couch and Rhys felt claustrophobic in its shadow.

Could they hear him from in there? No one appeared from the blue doorway they had retreated into and Rhys sighed before beginning to extricate himself from Gwen's grip.

Gwen's sobs had tapered off with sleep finally taking her and now as she slept a hic-up occasionally escaped. Rhys carefully laid her on the couch and pulled the rug over her curled up body. Anwen cried like that when she was wanting a cuddle, poor wee mite.

At least she was asleep in their room. Both parents alive and well, thankyou very much!

With a sigh he abandoned his wife and went in search of the baby. Traipsing down the corridor and into a room he was brought up short at the sight of Ianto.

Lying in repose, pale as always and just as still. Jack had dressed him in his favourite suit and his hands were resting over his stomach like he was searching for the child they had ripped from him.

A candle was lit and its rosy glow seemed to mock the cold atmosphere.

Jack was asleep in the armchair by the bed. His head lolled back with loud snores punctuating the air. The little fella was in a mosses basket by Jack's feet with his fists pumping at the world.

Rhys gathered him into his arms and sat back on his heels. His first look at the cause of everything wild and loud in the world tonight.

"Hello there, Miller" he crooned, wandering from the bedside over to the change table to one side of the room.

Wet, angry and probably hungry too. Rhys sighed. Poor wee sod. What a way to start your life.

"Don't you worry Miller, me lad. We'll soon have ya sorted mate" Rhys said as he deftly changed the nappy and wet garments.

The stretch-n-grow with little peter rabbits fitted perfectly and Rhys considered the pale blue over jacket before reaching for a hand knitted matinee jacket instead.

"Martha's mum made that" Jack broke the silence.

"Lovely and soft. Perfect for new-borns" Rhys said calmly knowing these were the first words Jack had spoken in days.

"Is he OK?" Jack moved closer and peered at his tiny son.

"he's better than OK. He's grand!" Rhys smiled down at the now silent imp and felt a swell of love.

What a perfect little bub. Small and neat, strong despite his early entrance and now that he was dry the complaining had ceased. Those huge blue eyes blinked slowly as he stared at Rhys and he wondered if he knew his voice from all the time he had spent with Ianto in those final few months of bed rest.

Rhys remembered the stolen moments when Ianto had grabbed his hand and placed it over bump with a cry of pleasure. The strong kicks that seemed to like Rhys' voice.

Maybe it was the welsh tones that clamed him. His poor own Tad's voice had been similar.

Ianto told him that Bump often became more active when he hopped onto the bed beside him. Gonna be a manly man for sure. Images of footy games and little welsh wellies filled Rhys with delight. Not that he minded Anwen's girly ways but a boy, well you know. A future mate for sure.

"Hungry little darlin'? Rhys crooned, gathering him up and turning toward Jack.

Jack took a step back in hesitation before looking back at Ianto's still form. Then with a sigh he reached for their son.

His arms that had held Ianto so tight were now so achingly empty.

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_

Jack felt cloying and desperate Grief.

How was he supposed to do this? God. He was a crap boss. He was a crap friend. A crap lover and Alice was cold hard testimony that he was crap father material too.

Ianto knew how to do this. Ianto read all the books, even highlighting sections he knew Jack would never read anyway.

"What do I normally do with instruction manuals?" he had asked Ianto with a sneer as he mimed throwing a discus.

"Yeah I Know" Ianto sighed with a token eye roll "But manual or not, this little one's going to need some revision!"

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_

"Come on Miller Owen Jones!" he said with more confidence than he felt. "Lets see about a feed, yeah?'

"Huh! M. O. Jones. MoJo for short eh?" Rhys laughed gently ribbing the older man.

"Harkness-Jones" a voice softly interrupted.

Both men turned toward the bed and to their shock the bed was empty. Ianto stood at the foot with a frown as he stared at Jack. His gaze fell on the parcel in Jack's arms and his breath hitched as he took a tentative step forward.

"Is that …" he lost the rest of his question in Jack's kiss as they collided and Ianto instinctively grabbed for the lump getting crushed between them.

Jack's knees turned to jelly and Ianto was unable to hold them all upright with his rebirth still too new and confusing so they slid to the ground in an undignified heap.

"Shit! You OK?" Rhys asked, reaching for Miller.

"Let me see." Ianto said in his deadpan voice "No major injuries, slight loss of dignity. Yeah, just another day with Captain Charisma here!"

Jack laughed at the moniker Owen had once bestowed on him and kissed Ianto again.

_Twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Pause**

The room erupted with noise and confusion as Jack's laughter brought others into the room.

Finally allowed to stand, Ianto was immediately embraced by an awkward Doctor.

"Well done. Good show. Took your time" he muttered distractedly trying to cover his embarrassment at his display of affection. "I've never stayed in one place so long. Not Natural you know!"

"What? You knew he's come back?" Jack bellowed,

"Weeeelllll. No? Yes! What? Well, um … not a fixed thing ya know. Swinging between two fixed points. It could have gone either way." The Doctor began to back out of the room "Very um, complex …"

"If you say timey, wimey I'll deck ya!" Jack roared.

Miller's cries broke the tension and Ianto snatched him back from Rhys was a cry of his own.

"Baby, my Baby boy" he crooned, sitting on the bed with Jack settling beside him.

Ianto's exclamations of delight at his son's little grabby fingers and Jack's wide eyes set in that little face were enough to melt Jack into a gooey ball of pleasure and the Doctor was forgotten.

Forgetting the rest of the room's inhabitants he cuddled Ianto and Miller to him.

"My Yummy Yan and Mighty Miller" he crooned.

Ianto laughed and dove in for a kiss, Miller's eyes widening more at the display before his little hand reached up to touch where his fathers were now joined together.

With a hitching sigh Jack broke contact to allow Miller's hand between them before resuming the kiss so that they were both kissing their son's little hand without loosing sight of each other's gaze.

A coo of delight from him at this new thing was lovely to hear, as his silent considerations were the norm. Other than crying he had made no other noise and Martha and Gwen both gave off twin noises of their own.

"Bloody hell. Clucking in stereo" Rhys barked from between them.

Ianto laughed and Rhys found that uncommon sound quite lovely as well.

Jack looked around the room as if he were the one who had woken from the sleep of the dead and Ianto captured his lips again, his hum of happiness thrumming through Jack like a tuning fork and Ianto's eyes closed in familiar comfort.

Bodies quietly left the room, enlarging the space to be filled with the quiet whispers of love the two men gifted each other in a desperate need to reconnect.

Rhys was the last to leave, Miller quietly relinquished by Ianto whose half lidded eyes betrayed his growing exhaustion and the smile he gave Rhys was sincere.

As he closed the door Jack was already climbing onto the bed to cuddle Ianto to him with soft crooning noises.

"He's hungry, baby love, yummy Yan, lover of mine. You gorgeous piece of welsh arse. Rhys will take care of him and bring him back later for loves and hugs" Jack murmured. "Promise snuggle bum. God I love you."

Rhys clucked at the little man who watched the display with him and smiled down at his charge's serious expression as he watched his fathers kissing and touching with growing intensity.

Let them have their tender moments. Pause.

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Confusion**

Ianto was confused. Awake and alone. The silence was deafening and he quietly called out to Jack but got no answer.

It was dark and no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't see anything through the darkness.

_Oh Gods, I'm blind!_

He felt a sob but couldn't hear it escape. Wait. Did he hear his voice call for Jack just now?

He tried again and with horror realized that he couldn't hear his own voice.

_Deaf? _

Ianto felt out with his hands but no matter how far he reached he couldn't find a wall.

_Wait!_

He could hear something. Soft. Faint. Like a breath. No a pant. No. Not quite.

Ianto knew he was turning his head to better hear the sound and wished desperately for sight.

He strained to recognise the sound. Panting … no. Growling.

Clicking became an accompaniment as it neared and he felt a thread of fear tickle at his spine.

Something was coming. It was coming hard and fast.

Ianto turned in fear but could see no sign of the beast that approached from the darkness.

"Jack" he screamed in fear as it bore down.

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_

"Here, baby. I'm here" Jack tried to soothe his lover's frantic cries.

Miller joined the noise and Jack tried to pull himself from Ianto to retrieve their son from the bassinette.

"No! Don't leave me alone in the fucking dark with that thing" Ianto sobbed inconsolably as Jack left his side.

Jack froze and turned back toward Ianto, the baby forgotten.

"What?" he said in confusion.

Ianto collapsed into the pillows bereft from Jack's seeming betrayal and he curled into a ball keening softly to him-self.

These night terrors had been plaguing Ianto since his resurrection and until this morning he hadn't admitted to remembering anything.

Banging on the door alerted Jack to the others who had heard Ianto's cries and his response to the noise was to scream louder.

Miller saw this as a competition and joined in the cacophony.

Rex shouted for Jack then a couple of loud thuds were all Jack had by way of warning before Rex was barrelling into the room.

Rex had just returned from America and hadn't had time to be filled in about Ianto's little problem so being woken by screams of terror was not his favourite way to start the day.

Finding Jack naked, frozen between the bassinette and bed while Ianto was having some sort of attack on it. At least HE wore Pyjama bottoms.

"No" Ianto screamed as he raised the gun Jack had under the mattress.

"Not my baby you monster" he snarled as he squeezed.

"Yan no!" Jack shouted but the smell of gunpowder was already filling the room as Rex lay prone on the ground.

Ianto's pants slowed to sobs as he woke from his fugue.

"Jack?" he whimpered crawling toward the edge of the bed.

As Rex gasped back into existence Jack gathered Ianto into his arms with the gun swept off the bed and into Gwen's waiting hands

Rhys had Miller whose face was red and contorted with temper. Ianto held his arms out and Rhys placed his son in them with infinite care.

"This can't go on" Martha sighed. "What if he shoots someone who CAN die next time?"

Ianto froze and stared at Martha then Rex. Realising what had happened he offered Miller back to Rhys and started to push Jack away,

"It's OK Baby. No one's angry sweets" Jack tried to soothe him but Martha had struck a chord.

Jack glared at Martha and she realised her error too late. Trying to ease the situation she went to sit the other side of Ianto but he shied away from them up the bed not stopping until he head the wall.

Sobs shook his frame that Jack considered too thin as he struggled to regain control.

"Yan" Jack begged, reaching for him again.

"Take him. Take him and go. Fuck off" Ianto's anger made Jack recoil and he swore silently again as Ianto's eye narrowed. "Go on, all of you. Fuck off!"

Ianto turned his body and faced the wall. He placed his hands against the wallpaper and rested his head against it too.

Jack crawled up the wall and tried to take Ianto's hand from the wall. Ianto didn't struggle or complain but he remained rigid as Jack pulled him into his lap.

"Its OK baby, just a bad dream." Jack murmured softly "You would never hurt Miller. You would cut off your own hand before letting it cause him harm. Hell, you nearly did get it cut off protecting him"

As Jack softly spoke to him Ianto stared stoically at the wall. His body shook with slight tremors.

"Me wee mate needs a change and a bottle, don't ya Miller Man?" Rhys tactfully left the room nodding at Gwen to follow. "Uncle Rhys has your number boy-o"

Mickey stepped back from the doorway to the corridor and Rex followed, still muttering about wake up calls and PJs.

Finally Martha gave up and removed herself from the bed.

Jack ignored her touch and she reluctantly left the two men alone on the bed.

Time ticked by and Jack's soothing voice was calming Ianto in increments. Finally he turned and faced jack.

"She's right. I'm a bloody danger." He sighed.

"That was my fault." Jack reasoned "I left that gun there. I knew you were having problems"

"Problems" Ianto squeaked, then leapt from jack's lap. "PROBLEMS!"

Fuck!

Ianto looked at the new blood stain on the floor and groaned. That was not going to come out. He fell to his knees and stared at it anyway, as though he could stare it away.

Jack could only sit and watch in confusion.

_twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. Acceptance.**

"Something in the dark?" the Doctor repeated.

"Yes. He says he hears it breathing and it's claws clicking on the floor" Martha agreed.

The doctor frowned and then started swinging in the swivel chair. Martha sighed as she watched the Doctor speed up until he raised his feet and squealed in glee.

"Well? Any ideas" Martha sighed again.

"About what?" the Doctor stopped and stared at her in surprise.

Martha made an angry growling noise and threw her hands into the air.

"Oh! Right. Ianto. Hmmm." Absently the Doctor began to spin again.

_Twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt_

Jack was sitting on the floor with Miller who lay in his mosses basket between his father's legs. He was talking to Miller in a language Ianto didn't recognise and as they drew closer it changed and mutated in his mind until it became English.

"Tad loves you and Daddy loves you and aunty Gwen loves you and uncle Rhys loves you and aunty Martha loves you sand uncle Mickey loves you and uncle Rex …" Jack was chanting.

"tolerates you. So don't make any sudden moves" Ianto finished with a grin.

Jack looked up in shock.

"My God, did you understand that gobbledy gook?" Gwen gasped from her workstation.

"It's not gobbledy whatever!" Jack pouted "It's my native language, or at least the derivative we spoke in Boeshane!"

"Really?" Ianto lent down and grinned at his son who grinned back.

Miller gurgled and Ianto laughed.

"Did he just say that?" Ianto looked at the Doctor in awe.

"Ooooooh, did you hear that too?" the doctor's grin threatened to split his face in half.

"He can't talk so how did I hear that!" Ianto demanded good naturedly.

"The TARDIS!" Jack gasped. "Really? Why can't I hear him!"

"She likes him more" the Doctor laughed with a shrug.

Jack noticed the eager way Ianto reached for Miller and smiled with satisfaction. As Ianto walked over to Rhys looking for the baby bottle he turned to the Doctor.

"What did you talk about?" Jack whispered.

"Spoilers" the Doctor winked back.

"What?" Jack's eyes widened in horror. "You took him away? Without my permission you've been away with him?"

The Doctor made a piffing noise and re-started his chair spin.

"Did you really take my partner away from me!" Jack hissed.

The doctor stopped his spin and stuck out his tongue.

Jack's squeak of surprise was covered by Miller's laugh as he witnessed the exchange over his Tad's shoulder.

Ianto looked over at his lover and shook his head.

Mad, bad and insane, but in each other's arms they would always find acceptance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fear**

Ianto was holding his breath as the footsteps outside the door faltered then stopped. Miller was heavy as he slumbered in his arms and he fought the urge to hoist him higher on his hip knowing it would wake him for sure.

At six months he was like a solid little brick with a black hole for a tummy. Jack liked to joke that he was storing some away for winter like a bear. Ianto silently swore at his partner's inability to say no to the Grabby Hands Monster that always got another bottle, even if he had just finished one. No meant the straightened back as Millar throws himself back and roars looking more like an angry bull than a teddy bear and Jack was not to be moved, apparently "that's how they did it in Boeshane when I was a baby so that's how it's done in the Harkness household!"

Babies were drowned in bloody milk in the future apparently.

If Ianto hears that tone more time he'll be the one bowing his back and screaming. The Jones falling off the end of his name had happened without his knowledge. The first time Jack did it he assumed it was an accident and politely corrected him. The second time he told him once they were on their own and Jack claimed stupidity. The third time he decided just not to speak. For two days! Jack did apologise once he'd worked out what it was he'd done (Gwen) but it still persisted. Not even bloody married and he's lost his name. He gave birth to this little beast and he's not even got his name. As usual, Jack told him he was just being "precious."

Martha had assured him it was just "milk" weight and now he was onto solids and getting more mobile the fat would fade but Ianto had this horrible mental image of Augustus, the fat kid off Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory stomping about with a parody of Jack's greatcoat splitting across his shoulders.

Ianto knew he was being a bitch but he was going stir crazy. He had hoped Miller being born would mean he could go above ground again, see the sun and … yeah I know its Cardiff but really? No, bloody Unit were hounding Jack for rights to examine Ianto and Miller and Jack had gone all "Straw Dogs" on him … you know, man traps at dawn. Poor Jack was frantic even dreaming that they were taken from him.

Truth? Ianto had never felt so loved. Just don't tell Jack. He was still not giving up on the Harkness-Jones name!

Didn't Ianto feel damn stupid for complaining? Jack's emergency protocols had probably just saved their lives. Well, if this prick would just fuck off. Ianto didn't fancy shooting through the door.

One – he didn't know if he would hit the mark effectively through the hard wood and two – Miller didn't have his earmuffs. He had thought Gwen was a little nuts there buying a little fluffy pair of blue earmuffs but what do ya know!

He watched the shadow blocking an area of the light spilling beneath the door and groaned inwardly as it shifted but didn't go away.

Go away.

Go away.

Go away.

Go away.

Go away.

Ianto kept the mantra going in his head as Miller stirred and he kissed his forehead absently and juggled him as silently as possible.

Go away.

Go away.

Go away.

Go away.

Fuck Off!

Miller gave a little grizzle, more of a squeak really but the shadow froze and Ianto felt his balls crawling up into his gut as the handle gave a little half turn. The gun was heavy as he struggled to flick the safety off and he desperately hoped he wasn't about to deafen his baby boy.

Gunshots, and shouting from the next level floated down and the shadow disappeared. Ianto waited until the pounding footsteps turned metallic announcing the stair in use before he let his breath out and hugged his son to him fiercely.

"What a good boy, what a clever little man for Tadda" Ianto sobbed kissing his son's face.

Miller blinked blearily at his Tad and he struggled form sleep to awake and Ianto once again fell in love with his beautiful baby boy. He breathed in his son's unique smell and tried to swallow down his fear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Relief**

Ianto had stayed in the safe room, even after the footsteps had faded and the noises above stopped. Miller's grizzles turned to full out wails while they crouched in the dark and Ianto groaned as his thighs complained at the punishment.

Standing had been out of the picture once Miller had started his tantrum and only his back against the wall as he crouched with the hellion in his lap stopped the baby falling to the floor as he flailed and kicked his anger at the lack of a bottle.

The gun lay with safety on between his feet and Ianto wished desperately for a toilet break. He sniggered as he thought of the headlines … Ianto Jones (oops Harkness thank you very much cos that's how it's done in Boeshane!) survives home invasion of masked gunmen only to die of exploded bladder syndrome. News at ten.

He bitterly wondered if Jack could find a Boeshane reference for this then spent the next ten minutes berating himself for once again being peevish when Jack was really trying his hardest. Well, OK, more like nine minutes 43 seconds but near enough, alright?

The keypad chimed the code as someone punched at the buttons outside. The door swung open, Jack racing in as his coat tails followed, like a bloodhound on a scent and as he knelt before Ianto the coat curled happily back around its master's feet content in a job well done.

Jack snatched Miller from Ianto without a word and swung to face the door. Oh great. He's leaving me. When Gwen stepped into the room and took Miller, allowing Jack to reach back for Ianto he didn't know who he loved more in that moment. Jack or Gwen.

Jack folded himself around his love like he was spun gold and the sobs he had been swallowing down vomited forth as he wept into Ianto's neck. Miller's cries were cut off as a bottle was unceremoniously stuffed into his mouth by an angry Rex and the mouthful from Gwen about his rough handling fell on deaf ears as he looked over at the couple rocking gently on the floor.

He had never before seen the cold, vicious animal upstairs as it had snarled and screamed, tearing men apart first with the machine gun, then Webley and finally pummelling the last one with his bare hands as they struggled to save the last Unit soldier who was dying horribly in front of them from the beating Jack rained down. He had come from the area of the safe room and Jack had been convinced that all was lost. It was only after they had stilled his fists that he heard Miller's cries below.

Now he understood why Gwen stepped away from him at times, what tells she knew to look for? How often had she defused the situation and he hadn't even known what might have erupted. He had seem the cold man. He had seen the angry man and even the goofy man. Tonight he had met the lost man. He was still shaking and hoped it hadn't shown as he had tried to help feed Miller.

Would he ever know love that dangerously fierce?

God, what a bloody mess.

Gwen shushed her baby nephew as she rocked him and sang a welsh lullaby Ianto used for emergencies and thought back over the events of the evening.

What had been a normal evening meal had turned to chaos as the Unit soldiers had burst into the Hub2. Ianto and Miller had been her first thought as her family was safely away at home and she had tried desperately to get to them as Jack rampaged. Now she held Miller and thanked God for small mercies as Jack began stroking Ianto's body, head, neck, shoulders. Checking for injury and Ianto's shaky laugh and quip about appropriate foreplay had filled them all with cloying relief.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Love

Jack loved Ianto, Gods knew he did but this was too much. To have everything laid out like an all you can eat love buffet was too much. He had made love to Ianto there on the floor of the safe room, not even caring if everyone had left or not. Needing to re-bond. Re-claim I guess. Ianto's whispers and finger scrabbling encouragement had been heady and Jack had been unable to help the release they had both experienced sooner than ever before. Like horny teenagers, jizzing in their pants. They did much better for the main course, sans pants of course!

He had been surprised when Ianto had let him carry him to bed, more still when he had clung to him. His tears were not a surprise and each had tasted bitter as he'd kissed them away. Fucking Unit!

But dessert. Wow! Now as the passion had cooled, so too had Jack's resolve.

He was going to fail. As a partner, as a father, a leader and as a friend.

He couldn't sleep for the demons whispering in his ear. Pouring in the poison of future pain. Their hateful little wings battered at his mind as images of Ianto and Miller's future graves filled his brain.

Ianto and Miller would leave him. Not today but one day, a blink and they're gone. But oh how he loved them.

Miller grew more like Ianto every day. His little Cupid's bow mouth pursed with silent indignation, a perfect imitation of his Tadda who was usually holding him while doing the same thing and it almost broke his heart each time.

He knew his compulsive cloistering has been seen as some sort of punishment. He knew Ianto missed the luxury of a walk across the plas for a coffee. He also knew that Ianto was swallowing anger more than happiness. He felt guilt for that, even with Ianto reminding him which one was a bitchy cow at times. He hated Ianto putting himself down but appreciated Ianto's admission that he hated hearing his voice get away from his brain-fart filter. Even when he was moody and self-reflective his frowning face was so kissable.

To hell with that my cup runneth over rubbish … cup be damned. His whole life was suddenly overflowing and not even the whole world with the top cut off could hold his love.

Ianto was asleep as Jack sat pondering this revelation and Miller had followed his Tad into never-never land some time ago. After the Unit invasion he had called Lizzie whose roar of outrage outdid Miller and he had made it his new ringtone, he was so proud of her moxie.

Lizzie always had moxie, even as a little girl.

Of course there were denials, finger pointing and in the end, as always with Lizzie there came apologies and pleas for leniency. Apparently an attack on Torchwood was an attack on the crown. Treason. Who would'a thought eh? Moxie!

He had sent a pic through the phone of Ianto seeping in the bed to show he was OK and the reply had been quite racy. Bloody Phillip was such a tease. Lizzie was going to give him a right royal telling off when she checks her messages tomorrow and finds he had her phone again. You would think after last time he would be more discrete with his flirting. Harmless now but whooor, he was a good looking man still. Jack sniggered at the thought. God, was that treason?

Did Ianto know how deep this love went? To the opposite side of the planet and beyond the distant stars! Oh how he loved his porcelain skin, his wicked tongue and his gentle heart. His love. Oh Gods, he's going to leave one day. He's going to die. Another faded picture. Another empty chair.

Ianto stirred and whimpered, lifting Jack's gaze from the floor and he strode quickly across the room to soothe his love's fears. Silly eh? Sitting there in fear while trying to keep it away from him. Silly. What was it Ianto called him when he was a fool? Twpsyn. Yep.

Jack slid back into the bed and nestled against Ianto's back, folding their bodies together like they were made, moulded or cast by the gods for such a purpose. Ianto groaned and pushed back making Jack gasp with lust. Gods he was hard for him.

Ianto was still loose and lubricated from their bedtime romp and Jack found his hands were shaking as he guided himself back into his mate's welcoming heat. Ianto gave a wordless cry and ground back against him, more awake now and Jack rocked with him as their heady scent of sex filled the air.

Soon they were panting and clawing at each other as they danced in the bed, Ianto's soft pleas too much and Jack pounded the rhythm out until Ianto's stuttering cry brought his own release as well.

As they lay tangled and sticky as their skin cooled Ianto reached back for Jack's hand, bringing it up to kiss each fingertip, each knuckle.

"I love you" he whispered to the dark.

"I love you too" he whispered back.

In the dark it was not certain who had spoken which line as their low voices were both husky with dampening lust. Did it matter? Whoever says it first - it was returned … Love is love.


	15. Chapter 15

15\. Rage

Jack knew who had ordered the incursion. He had the order sheets in his hand and he tried to focus through his tears of rage. General Lindon. Really? He had acted so calm around them a week ago.

Miller had sat on Jack's lap blowing raspberries at the mongrel fucking bastard mother-fucking … not helping. I know. Calm down.

Jack took deep breaths and tried to calm his blood pressure. If Ianto walked in on this … he can never know. He had been against UNIT having any access to the Hub2 and Jack was the once assuring him it was all above board. Shit.

He made a mental note to thank Lizzie for this hand delivered document and hand written note of affection. Lovely girl. In this day and age of the techno-boom she still took the time to hand write her cards.

Jack absently sniffed the card and detected the soft lavender he always associated with her. He would let Ianto have that though, his blush at the "gorgeous little welsh rabbit" comment would be so scrummy to see.

The UNIT liaison bastard had not only declared Ianto and Miller property of the government but had also listed them as assets. Assets. Like a table or bloody filing cabinet. Bastard!

As Jack read the report that recommended "Asset Extraction" he came to a page titled "leverage" and found Gwen's family as well as Ianto's listed. What really had him cold was Alice's name. Stephen's was not on there, I suppose a brain damaged child was not good enough. Not an asset if you need full time medical care, huh?

Jack vaguely wondered if he cut off General Fuckhead's hands for typing up this vile filth, if he would still be an "asset". Would they give a private the job of wiping his privates? Jack pondered the possibility of acting on that impulse when Rex plucked the report from his hands for a perusal.

Rex's snorts turned to grunts. Jack found it fascinating to watch his face go darker and more defined as he ground his teeth. When Rex got to the part about Ianto's possible fertility and "tests" he became incensed.

"Bastards!" he barked, throwing the report down only to snatch it back up and read some more.

"Mother Fucking … "Rex was getting on a roll.

"Language!" Jack growled as he saw Ianto approaching with Miller on his hip.

"Now hon, you know you need to let him get about on his own. Crawling leads to walking, he'll never crawl if he's carried. Back on Boeshane …" Jack frowned at Ianto.

"He bonked himself in the head again and wanted Daddy. Sorry if I should have left him to drag himself the length of the Hub2 for a fucking cuddle ya wanker!" Ianto hissed, thrusting the boy at him and the welt on his forehead became apparent as did the big fat tears falling down his cheeks as he grabbed for his father's braces.

"Poor baby! What happened to my sweet little cuddle bum?" He frowned at Ianto. Miller was advanced for a baby already half crawling-dragging himself about and had a few words down pat as well.

"I told you. He bonked his head. Crawling along and went down the step to the next level in the kitchen" Ianto growled waving in the direction of said offending step "Bonk."

"Weren't you watching?" Jack wished he could swallow his tongue as his words echoed in his mind. FUCK! IDIOT!

"No Jack. I was getting my midday massage from that Swedish fellow we keep in the cupboard named Hans while the angels kissed the tips of my toes to be followed by …" Ianto's accent became more pronounced and each word more precise when he was pissed and Rex's snort of laughter stopped him mid-rant much to Jack's relief.

I was on the bloody kitchen getting his bottle. You know, the bottle you recommend for his health and well-being five times a day?" Ianto was calm and speaking slowly, a bad sign. "If you had been in the room with him, like you were when I left it, thus mightn't have happened."

Oh yeah, he did leave the room to read this piece of toilet paper … um … oops.

"Baby gates! I've been asking for some bloody confinement for the beast …" Ianto was getting onto roll. Shut him down quick!

"First of all he is not a beast. He is our son. You have been asking about the gates and I'm sorry I'm been slack. Secondly, Martha has already been nagging me about the number of bottles now he is on solids and I'm willing to compromise!" Jack concluded.

"Compromise. For Martha!" Ianto's eyes narrowed. Never good that.

"I think a Sippy cup during the day unless he's tetchy. Juice?" Jack was struggling to remember his own knowledge and had a strong image of Grey drinking from a cup on his father's lap.

"OK" Ianto said slowly, looking down at the hellion who now seemed pleased with himself too. Did he feel Ianto's satisfaction here at a win? Little beast.

Ianto frowned again and Miller laughed, clapping his hands. Ianto struggled to keep his face from betraying his humour. Beast. Needed a good smacking this one. Ianto bent down and kissed his little button nose and told him so, getting another giggle.

Rex had been watching the exchange with growing fury. As Miller's gaze fell on him and his little hands made grabby motions at him he stepped over and plucked him from his father's lap without a second thought.

Miller stroked his face and babbled, some words were identifiable. Daddy, Tada, Baba Miwwa was obviously Miller and then he said it. Plain as day. Rex.

Ianto cooed at his son's cleverness and Jack just grinned. Yep, chip off the old block there as he watched Rex melt.

Rex looked over the little monster's head at Jack and nodded silently. His eyes still shining as they reflected Jack's rage.


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Vengeful

**_I'm posting two chaps together because one is short and one is long, also they really need each other for the flow. Thanks for your support I Love Janto_**

It took nearly a week, five baby gates and a night of the most mind blowing sex as Ianto had shown his gratitude for said gates, before they were ready to move. Some things had been harder to plan than first thought and the arguments about the masks had been a surprise. Jack was the leader and blue was so his colour! Honestly! Rex can be such a baby at times.

Jack had made love to Ianto and held him as he drifted off, safe and warm. God he loved him. He paused by Miller's bed and kissed his little brow, smiling as he snuffled deeper into his blankets.

Jack took a moment to look around the room at his family. His life. With a determined nod he zipped the front of his suit up and stole into the night.

Jack, Mickey and Rex all left the ready room into the shadow of darkness. When Rhys had stepped in behind as they strode down the corridor to the garage nothing was said but Jack felt a rush of love for the Welshman.

It was all too easy. Security was obviously lax and the General probably slept alone from the Intel they had gathered. If it all went to plan they would be in and out within the hour, home safe. They all closed their SUV doors quietly and marvelled at the silent running of the SUV as it crawled out of the garage like a huge metallic beast. Jack took a moment to send loving thoughts to his lover and thanks for his modifications to their "baby carrier" as they sped away towards their mission.

Silent running and the state of the art computer screen which filled the whole windscreen with the view from the night vision camera in the grill meant they could creep right into enemy territory in perfect silence under the cover of darkness. Well, it would have been silent if not for Mickey humming the mission impossible theme music under his breath while gigging in the back like an excited monkey.

They reached their destination and took a moment to regroup behind the SUV, checking their gear and each other. A few snorts broke the silence and they took a minute to get a grip. Jack gave the signal to move out and they took defensive positions.

Jack, code name "Leo" in his blue mask strode out at the front, leading them through the Unit outer compound with ease. Mickey, code name "Michael" (which drew sniggers from everyone) adjusted his orange mask then bent to pull a gun from his shoulder bag. Rhys kept insisting his code name was "The Don" not Donny and Gwen had made him promise to keep the purple mask safe "for later" and as he disabled the alarm to the outer door like Gwen had taught him he tried to swallow down thoughts of Gwen in the mask and nothing else.

Rex drew up alongside Rhys to read the PDA through his red mask and glared defiantly at anyone who dared use the code name "Raf" which sounded like a dog's bark once Miller had got hold of it.

It was easy. Security was lax as anticipated and the General definitely slept alone. They were in and out in under half an hour, Rex's sniggers mixing with Mickey's snorts as they hurriedly covered their tracks back out of the compound to the SUV. They had found what they were looking for and soon they were taking photographic evidence of the scene. The flash of Rhys' camera had nearly woken their quarry and the silent argument as Jack tried to defend his right to a trophy had resulted in slapping and pushing until Jack decided that the prick's genitals made a good enough screensaver.

The high five between Rhys and Rex was a surprise to them all, including Rex who could not believe the fun he was having. Revenge truly is sweet.

The best part of the extraction had to be Mickey slipping back under the fence and his belt getting caught on the links. It had taken precious minutes to free him and the fact they had all been trying to smother their laughter as they did so didn't speed things up any.

As Jack snuggled into Ianto who was mumbling about snoz berries for some reason in his sleep Jack couldn't help but grin at the thought of what would happen the next morning.

General fuckface has an assistant who would probably enter his room at 0700 so by 0730 everyone would know. General Fuckface would understand in the end why he needed to reassess his views on aliens and Torchwood's reach.

Unfortunately Torchwood would be unable to assist as their "assets" were not for loan. Jack already had the response ready for when the phone call would come through. The selfie pic of them all with the slumbering fuckface had been sent to Lizzie's phone and he knew from the response that Phillip was still messing about with it. Right nutter that one.

Jack estimated the DNA splicer would be effective for a good 48 hours, more than long enough for UNIT to do a good number of tests on the purple shaggy dog claiming to be the General before he morphed back to normal. Not that they would believe his ludicrous story about four men dressed in teenage mutant ninja turtle onesies entering his room with shouts of "Kawabunga Dude".

Ah. Sweet revenge!


	17. Chapter 17

17\. Smug

Jack had everyone stop speaking before flicking to speaker phone and he gave his best "Captain" voice complete with hands on hips as he nodded to Ianto to answer UNIT's call.

"This is Torchwood, you're speaking with Ianto Hark …"

"_Is your boss there lad?"_

"Excuse me? What did you call me?"

"_The Yank. Get your boss for me that's a good boy. I was told he likes welsh bits but no monkeys today, get me the organ grinder."_

Ianto felt his hackles rise but then looked over at Jack and felt better, his mate's teeth shining brightly with a feral grin back at him.

"Captain Harkness-Jones here, what do you want?"

"_Captain? Captain Hill here. We have a problem, its lieutenant Lindon." _

"Yes. He is a bit of a problem but I don't see how I can help as lobotomies are your field are they not? Also, I'm wondering what you said to my Partner, he's not happy."

"_Captain, this is Brigadier Wayne-wright. Am I speaking to the man in charge?"_

Everyone jumped as the new voice came on the line, strong and booming. Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack who leered back like he had just been offered first pick of semi-clad twins.

"Well hello there. You're new"

"_Actually Captain, right now I feel bloody ancient." _

"Well I'll throw down two thousand of my accumulated years against yours any day … how you doin?"

"_Pardon? Clarify soldier!"_

"Ah! Told told you nothing about me then, so that tells me two things. First of all your staff are either inept or just don't like you. Second of all, you seem under the impression that you outrank me" Jack was grinning now.

"_Captain …"_

"No! If we're going to be all proper perhaps we should both go by our correct rank, hm? You are Brigadier Wayne-wright and I am Field Marshall Harkness-Jones!"

"Well?"

"Hello? Still there Brig?"

Jack looked around the room and shrugged. Perhaps that goldfish thing Mickey was doing was what the Brig was doing to because he could hear gasping noises.

"_His Royal Highness…"_

"Yes, yes. Phils is getting a bit long in the tooth, can you really see a man of his years on a battlefield, especially with his health problems. Get with it man! Lizzie tapped me when they decided Phils should really retire. Your staff tell you nothing, perhaps you should check your employment procedures."

"_Lizzie?"_

"For god's sake man, don't you ever call our monarch that! Are you mad? I'll have you for bloody treason!"

"_But … but …"_

"Yes. But I'm family, as is my "welsh bit" your man insulted a moment ago. Lizzie is very partial to my life-mate and will be most displeased he was referred to in such a manner."

The love that shone from Ianto was awesome and Jack felt the whole room swell with Ianto's pride in him. Yep. Having fun now.

"So, you said you have a problem?"

"_Yes. We seem to have … um. One of my staff has developed an illness and we were wondering if your Jones was available for a consult."_

"Ah. Sorry about that but my "assets" are not for loan."

"_Pardon? I was under the impression that Doctor Martha Jones was seconded from UNIT so technically …"_

"Technically. Technically Doctor Jones is family or did you not notice the last half of my surname?" Jack was sure they would be confused at that one given the skin colours of the two Joneses looking at him with mirth, "Yes well technically my family is still in hiding because of you staff's decision to attempt at extraction, or have you not received the bodies? Ianto honey, did we not return those bodies?"

"I believe we are still efforting that Sir. Lack of refrigerated truck until Wednesday."

Rhys nodded vigorously at Jack who grinned lovingly at Gwen's lovely teddy bear.

"Ah, well. You were saying lad?"

"_What?"_

"Your problem. Perhaps I can help, I am an intergalactic traveller myself!"

"_Oh. Well. The lieutenant seems to have been turned in to a large… er… dog thing."_

"Green or purple!"

Mickey stuffed his hand into his mouth and doubled up while Rex stared at the ceiling. Ianto looked from one to the other then narrowed his eyes at Jack. Is this something to do with Miller's barking game with Rex?

"_Yes. Well purple."_

"Is he talking?"

"_Yes but unfortunately the poor man is delusional as well as … disfigured. Thinks he's been attacked by … man sized turtles."_

"Turtles. Hmm. Sound like a vicious warrior race I've come across before."

Now Rhys was huffing, holding his sides and Ianto had worked it out when he spotted the DNA splicer on Jack's desk, he was looking around the room with exasperation.

"_Really? Do you know of a cure?"_

"Yes. No other way I'm afraid. You'll need to shave him completely … wait are you writing this down?"

"_Yes, yes. My idiot here is"_

"OK. Shave him, then scrub him raw with a wire brush. The component is under the first layer of skin you see. Then immerse him in tomato juice. If you can fill a swimming pool that would be best."

Jack was thinking fast of the next step when Ianto spoke up. Bless him.

"Do you have goggles? He'll need goggles because he'll have to completely immerse himself for at least five minutes Sir."

"Yes beloved, you're right. So, goggles and probably a snorkel …oh, gods don't forget the butt plug."

Gwen left the room at this point, her screams still heard outside the door as she slid to the floor praying her bladder held.

"So, no clothes and keep him somewhere cool for another …" Jack checked his time. "Five hours."

"_Five? You sure?"_

"Yep. Re-immerse him in the same juice by 0700 tomorrow and within half an hour he should revert to human form."

"Ball gag." Into interjected again.

"_What was that b… Mr Harkness-Jones?"_

"Actually he's Lieutenant Harkness-Jones if we're still being proper old man." Jack grinned like a hyena. Ianto mouthed "What the fuck" but Jack waved him down.

"_Er, Sorry?"_

"Yes, well Yan is dead right there. Perhaps your Captain Hill there can get one. Cut out the monkeys aye? Any S&amp;M store will have one, can't have him biting his tongue now and we find that little red ball stops that as well as allows for the morphing to human form again. The butt plug is to stop any juice getting … well you now. It could result in him exploding."

"_EXPLODING!"_

"Perhaps if you send us photographic confirmation at 0700 so we can see the poor man in his 'safety gear' so we can approve it before he gets dunked and another to show its effects?" Ianto made shuffling noises with some paper near the mic then cleared his throat.

"The full moon Jack, they need to hurry."

"Yes, hurry man. The full moon will mean a permanent transformation and then … well, we'll have to put the poor sod down. Lizzie's orders by way of old Victoria!"

"_But it's not full moon until …"_

"No you fool! Full moon on their home world!"

As they signed off Jack looked over at Ianto and knew he was rumbled but the loving smile told him he was safe. And definitely felt smug!


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Victorious

The party was well underway, the pictures were plastered around the walls like designer wallpaper. The video clip sent of lieutenant fuckface screaming and writhing in the tomato juice as he returned to human form … looking like a bald new born monkey was brilliant, but the Brig pulling out the butt-plug while the gag-ball was still in place was priceless.

Even Ianto couldn't help but laugh, his lover's booming laughter like a refreshing balm joining with his braying peals and maybe the occasional snort but who was noticing.

Two bottles of champagne later, they were still celebrating and Jack was certain he was NEVER going to see the dog house again.

Gwen had walked in with Rhys's mask on and proceeded to show them how easy it was to walk in six inch clear stilettos and a black teddy with purple lace trim. When Martha had entered with Mickey's Michelangelo mask and matching teddy as well it was almost impossible to breathe. Jack thought Tish flouncing in with Rex's mask on would stop the show but no, that was Ianto!

He strode into the room in his 'blues', oh gods. His medals and ribbons neatly pinned and his white gloves gleamed beneath the gold braided cuffs. The red collar was stiff and showed the pale skin beneath. Jack had to sit down as the blood rushed from his brain. Lieutenant Harkness-Jones is full military dress blues was a dream boat. Then again, Jack never doubted his partner's hidden beauty.

Ianto had his lid under his arm and he stopped in front of Jack then snapped off a perfect salute to which Jack was forced to stand and return. The whole room had been transfixed and the roars of laughter at Jack's predicament (pardon the pun) nearly blew the roof off.

"Need I remind you Sir that Elizabeth is sending the chopper for six?" he growled, making Jack's problem worse. Oh Gods.

"Yep" he managed to reply, though he didn't know how.

"Your change of clothes are all laid out and I suggest you say goodnight to the Beast first as he's a bit sticky. Francine will bathe him while we leave as a distraction."

Jack nodded and rose with reluctance. He hated leaving Miller behind but he loathed choppers and even the gorgeous royal chopper would not appease him.

While Ianto endured the women's clucking and Rex's snide remarks about officers and gentlemen, Jack visited the "lair" as Ianto called it. Miller was watching bugs bunny and laughing with his mouth full, his banana falling to the floor as Francine patiently wiped it up. On seeing his Daddy he screamed and reached for him and Jack thanked Ianto for the reminder as another shirt bit the dust. Banana stains were a real bitch.

After a horsy ride with Jack's braces proving to be perfect reins while Francine held Miller on Jack's back, she finally rescued him with the promise of a new DVD. As Thomas the Tank Engine's music filled the room Miller clapped and returned his gaze to the screen and Jack retreated silently.

His own uniform was the usual. Ianto's favourite button blue down, red braces, charcoal trousers and greatcoat waiting on the rack. He knew Ianto would have liked him in his dress uniform but he also knew Lizzie loved her "Captain Jack".

The chopper's droning thrum called them topside and Wills waved excitedly at his uncle as Jack waved back. The side door slid back and a flash of red told him Harry was waiting inside, although he knew Ianto was his favourite. Apparently Ianto's dry humour did something to Harry, reducing him to hysterics with an eyebrow and droll comment. Jack just didn't get it but that's Harry. Don't put him in a box.

They were soon airborne with Harry already in thralls of laughter as Ianto calmly explained what Jack had done with the boys. Ianto's sighs and exasperated eye-rolling was especially humorous to Harry who looked over at Jack, slapping his leg with good humour. Jack saw Diana in him on those moments. Gods, he missed her. Such a lovely lady gone too soon. Jack saw Ianto's twinkling eyes and could tell the affection was returned, Harry was just another Beast as far as Ianto was concerned.

One thing we all know, Ianto had a love of wild beasties much to Jack's everlasting relief. Jack knew he was the wildest thing there was. When Ianto had introduced him to "Where the wild things are" Jack had fallen in love with the monsters and now fully embraced their son's title of "Beast".

They reached the palace in no time and as they descended to the Queen's private parlour Harry kept them all amused as he regaled them with stories from a school he had helped build and the children who had never seen red hair.

Entering the room Jack saw Lizzie rising from her chair and he strode quickly to embrace her, pulling her into his arms and swinging her up like he did when she was a little girl. Her squeals of delight and half-hearted slapping at him was taken with good grace and Jack kissed her softly as he placed her back on her feet. When Prince Phillip cleared his throat he got the same, a tender kiss that had him blushing just like Ianto who watched uncomfortably with the princes. Their laughter eased his discomfort.

Finally they sat, tea at hand and nibbles laid out as Jack gave his Lizzie girl a blow by blow of their covert mission. When he got to the part where Mickey got stuck under the fence and Ianto growled, Harry fell off his chair.

The evening ended well and as Wills ferried them home Ianto snuggled against Jack with contended sighs while Jack held him close. Jack leaned back to let Ianto curl into his lap with a soft sigh as he fell asleep and Jack smiled into the dark belly of the chopper. Victorious.


	19. Chapter 19

19\. Sated

_**For SD4IANTO coz I'm being so mean in "I Feel Fine" at the moment and I'm breaking ya heart, I know. XXXXXXX**_

Jack could not move if he wanted to, not that he wanted to mind you. Ianto had cooked a brilliant meal that had fed the ravenous hoards which had been followed by mind blowing sex.

Roast lamb so tender it melted in your mouth with the home made mint jelly, roasties that were fluffy inside but crunchy shelled. Sprouts, who knew he liked those? Ambrosia and fruit salad along with Francine's special trifle and meringue deserts.

Jack had carved as Ianto stood handing plates around. Ever the butler, ever the home maker. Ever the perfect mate for him. Jack had watched him bend to place each meal down, smiling and polite. His grey woollen trousers were such a tease.

Ianto still knew how to curl his toes, that's for sure.

Now Jack lay in the warm bath as Ianto went to check on Beast and Jack wondered if he could just reach the taps with his foot for more hot. As he lay there contemplating the hardest thing he had considered for the evening, (after whether to get "thirdseys" from the desert table) Ianto returned with a de-clothed Beast growling and kicking in his arms.

Jack grinned and reached up as Ianto dumped a naked, wriggling monster who proceeded to snarl, growl and gnash his few little button teeth like the lion he had just been watching on the nature channel. Miller's interest in animals was new and Ianto had loudly proclaimed it Rex's fault due to the "raf" saga.

Ianto lowered himself into the water with a contented moan and promptly answered Jack's silent prayer for more hot. What a man! Food, sex and not only does he care for a little lion cub but keeps his Mighty Lion warm. Jack belatedly realised he was calling himself a lion, Leo the Lion. He snorted as a certain "Leo" mission sprang to mind and he watched Ianto's eyes lazily open to look at him.

"What you thinking lover?" he murmured in his gorgeous welsh drone and Jack shivered.

Miller stopped pretending to bite Jack's jugular out and turned to reach for his Tadda. Ianto smiled and held his arms out as Jack pretended to throw Miller across the large four man tub. Miller squealed as he kicked his little legs flashing his "babyhood" as Ianto called it (Jack said he was gonna be huge like his two papas and Ianto always blushed). Miller then growled and nuzzled, finally content to breath in Ianto's scent. Jack smiled again. Yeah. He likes Tadda's smell too.

"Jack? Can I ask you something?" Ianto broke the silence and Jack sat up a bit to better view his gorgeous man reclining in all his glory. His! All of … that! Yum.

Laying loose, naked and half-erect with their little monster on his chest sucking a thumb with his other hand absently stroking Ianto's cheek. Miller's little feet either side of his hips as his little bum sat below his navel, just above the dip before his pubic hair tickled. That came from him, grew inside that example of perfection. A gift from the Gods.

Same pale skin. Same crooked smile. Same temper. Same perfect, perfect soul.

"I know we've been talking about a home with Beast getting bigger but … that night …" Ianto shivered despite the heat of the water and Jack frowned. Ianto had his "I'm Serious" look on.

"Jack, I don't want to leave Hub2. Can we make it more … ya know … homey?"

Jack wondered if his smile was finally going to split his head in two like the Doctor once told him it would. Ianto's relief that Jack agreed was obvious and Jack felt bad that he hadn't thought to talk to Ianto about this.

Trust Ianto to be the one to state the obvious.

"I like it here too. Beast loves being with the family and I know how safe we all are, especially with our upgrades recently." Jack smiled as he felt Ianto's foot creep along his calf under the water and he grinned his encouragement.

"Gods provide, we would need a bloody big house 'cos I don't think anyone wants to break up this big family we've somehow become." Jack smiled enticingly and Ianto's return smile was encouraging.

Yeah? On a full Tummy? Oooooo baby!

A light touch to the side of his knee then a silky surge of toes up his thigh. Jack gave a soft gasp and leered at Ianto across their son's nodding head.

Ianto grinned back lazily and snuggled further into the water as Miller dozed lightly on his chest, the foot sneaking up higher to graze his balls. Jack felt his breath hitch and he eyed Miller wondering how long he would stay quiet.

"Anything sweets, anything you want. I can never say no to you Tiger" Jack smiled and closed his eyes with a low moan.

"I love you" the welsh toned whisper skipped across the water and Jack wondered that if people were said to die of broken hearts, could a too full one overload too?

Miller was snoring. Ianto looked down at his little cub sprawled on his chest and felt a rush of emotion. A sob escaped and Jack was there in an instant.

Hey, hey. What's wrong," he soothed, pulling them both into a "Harkness special" hug.

"Nothing. I'm happy. God, Jack I'm so happy." Ianto nuzzled his neck, "I can't believe we're here. So much madness and hatred in the world. So much …"

Jack silenced him with a mind blowing kiss that left him breathless and wanting. Jack's eager and hopeful erection nudged Ianto's hip and he smiled softly, love for the little captain and his two lieutenants flooded Ianto's heart and his deep cedar-spicy scent filled the room.

Jack's nostrils flared as his mate's scent left him heady and he wondered if he might have those "thirdseys" now.

Jack rose to his feet, the water cascading down his body like a God being born from the waters of the old Greek fables. Ianto watched rivulets run down his chest, chasing each other through his lovely sparse pubic hair to kiss his dick before leaping off like lovers into the water below.

Ianto looked up at Jack's face and knew he had been busted leering. For once he didn't care, a wink was all it took for Jack's self-satisfied sneer to waiver. OOooo. Jack's eyes grew larger as Ianto spread his legs and stretched his back.

With a splash of water Jack snatched the sleeping tot and bounded from the room. Ianto laughed. The man could be so easy! Well, OK. So he could talk.

He wondered idly if Francine was waiting for her wee charge and if the sight of a wet and naked Jack would be more than the wee charge she expected, huffing softly into the empty room as the warm waves lulled him.

Next thing Ianto knew he was being gently lifted from the water. Shit, he'd fallen asleep while Jack had put Beast down.

Jack wrapped him in the huge fluffy towel he jokingly referred to as his "Blankie" and carried Ianto to bed. He laid him down and proceeded to dry him gently with a second towel and Ianto hummed his approval while watching through his lashes.

Jack's little captain was fully to attention and Ianto's own erection soon nodded in silent answer as Jack bent to take him in his mouth in one singe swallow.

Ianto's bark was followed by a low moan so lustful that Jack almost came against the side of the bed, so he quickly straddled him and lowered himself onto Ianto's proud member.

Ianto's eyes flew open to watch his man impaling himself over and over again as he moaned and cursed in languages both long gone and yet to be.

When he could stand it no longer, Ianto closed his eyes and gave in to his desire to let go. He screamed with pleasure as his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him winded and tingling all over. As he came back to earth he became aware of Jack collapsed on top of him, convulsing through the end of his own release.

"Another bath baby?" Jack whispered, kissing his face tenderly.

Ianto sighed with delight as Jack lifted him to return to the still warm water they had vacated not fifteen minutes ago.

Jack now added more hot as his love drifted off in his arms. Sated.


	20. Chapter 20

Snotty

Miller felt snotty. Tadda and Daddy were ignoring him again. Even Unka Reez was busy cos Anti Gwen was yelling about something stupid and doing that flapping thing. Stupid! Everyone knows Anti Gwens can't fly.

Hungry!

The hungry grizzle wasn't working!

Daddy yelled, then Tadda yelled back. Anti Gwen yelled at them both and did more futile flapping. Nope. Not even if you wear pink. Never gonna fly!

Now they were all looking at the most boring show on their humongous telly that NEVER played anything worth watching. What a waste.

Anti Gwen was yelling again and Daddy was agreeing. Both of them being mean to Tadda.

Throwing the toy car at Anti Gwen didn't work, falling in front of Tadda instead who bent and picked it up, looking at him with a sad smile.

Ooo, Tadda! Look! There's Tadda and Miwwa walking around outside in the cool pram Unka Reez made him with a real little chair to sit in. OK, so it did have some stuff worth watching on it. Was he really that small? Tadda looked so happy. Walking around and around the house. Flowers in the garden. Tadda picked one and let him hold it until it went all scrunchy. Smelled like soap.

They all watched the show in silence as he clapped.

Daddy yelled at Tadda and Tadda went still and quiet. Scary quiet. Then he walked over and picked up Miller.

Unka Mousie said something and Raf-rex told him to leave it be.

OK, so maybe someone remembered he was hungry.

Tadda said a bad word at Daddy. As they left the room he peeked over Tadda's shoulder and saw Daddy was sad now.

They went to the kitchen where Nannie Frannie was cooking. She smiled and kissed his nose, made him go cross eyed but he liked the way it made Tadda smile. Normally.

Tadda was sad too. He talked to Nannie Frannie while she cut up his banana but she didn't know why either. With another kiss she went to ask Tadda what the problem was.

Confident that she would sort it he continued his fruit salad in peace.

.

.

.

"Sweetie?" Francine sat by Ianto who sat with his head in his hands.

"We went for a walk. A quick walk around to enjoy the sunshine. God! My baby had never seen the sky from outside the bloody window. We were perfectly safe, still inside the zone but no. Jack has to carry on like I threw him into shark infested waters with a raw steak tied to his back!"

"Oh honey, maybe you should have just asked first" she soothed rubbing his arm.

"Every time I ask he says no. God, if Gwen could just …"

"What! If I could just what Ianto?" Gwen stood with her hands on her hips.

"Butt out! This has nothing to do with you. When are you going to accept that Jack and I are raising our son together!" he hissed.

"Sorry but he's my family too. You know how much I love him and I will not see him hurt!" she shot back.

"Are we talking about Miller or Jack Gwen?" low blow.

"Ianto! That's enough! You went against my orders and endangered my Son. This has nothing to do with Gwen, I would have smelt it on you sooner or later!" Jack roared.

"Really Sir? You didn't smell Lisa did you, not once Sir!" Ianto yelled back, angry tears starting. "And nice to know he's you son, I'm just the fucking incubator Sir. Makes a change from just the fucking bed warmer then! SIR!"

Jack's shoulders slumped as Ianto stormed form the room still crying.

"Yan, wait!" he grabbed at Ianto who yanked his arm back.

Next thing they knew Ianto was airborne. Down the stairs to the lower level with a wordless cry.

Where was the baby gate? Gwen gasped with horror. She hadn't put it back in her haste to tell Jack what she had found.

Jack rushed down the stairs frantically trying to reach his partner who lay at an odd angle at the bottom. Falling to his knees, Jack pulled Ianto into his arms.

Each breath was a high pitched quiet whimper as Ianto struggled still.

"Still! Be STILL!" Martha roared as she tried to assess him.

Gwen stood half way down the stairs in shock, pulling at her face.

"Get. Him. Off. Me!" Ianto wheezed, struggling weakly.

"Easy baby, easy" Jack wept, trying to ease him back to the floor.

"Not. Your. Baby. Miller. Your. Baby. Not. Mine. I. Nobody's! Got. No-one!" Ianto groaned as Martha inserted a shunt and hung a bag.

"Easy, easy. Pain relief on the way. You've broken your leg, quite badly." Martha said as she pushed some morphine into the drip.

"Nice. To. Know. I. Can. Do. Something!" Ianto huffed. "Even. If. It. Badly."

Gwen had slid to the bottom of the stairs and reached for Ianto's hand.

"No! Take. His." Ianto flung his arm back and bit back a howl.

"Shoulder out again?" Mickey was there. "Fuck!"

"Language. Mother. Fucker!"

"We'll talk about walks, yeah?" Jack sobbed, unable to bear Ianto's pain filled eyes glaring at him.

"No! You. Gave. Orders. Sir!" Ianto huffed, pulling himself up. "Know my place now!"

"Shit!" Mickey exclaimed as Ianto slammed his shoulder into the stair rail next to Gwen's head. The sound of it re-seating was like a gunshot.

After a few minutes where he was sure he was gonna throw up and was so relieved he didn't (OK he would have aimed for her fucking boots) he stood.

They all looked on with their mouths open as he ripped the shunt from his hand and threw it down. The click of his leg setting told him he was good to go. With a snort he surged past Gwen back up the stairs.

"What the fuck was that?" Mickey asked with wonder staring after Ianto.

"He's healing faster. Jack?" Martha called his attention back.

"I don't know. The Doctor said he wasn't like me but ... kinda." Jack frowned.

"Not what I meant. What was that fucking dick swinging upstairs?" Mickey pointed up the stairs, "The man is going crazy. Ya know? Cabin fever. I was with him the whole time!"

"Mickey …" Jack started.

"No! And as for you!" Mickey turned to Gwen who stared back with wide eyes, "You say he's family but you made sure I wasn't in the shot didn't ya!"

Gwen opened and shut her mouth looking to Jack for help.

"Yeah, look to Jack. Tell him why the gates were down or would it have been better if Miller was in his arms" he rolled, "like you two are the married couple sometimes and Ianto is the Au Pair Jack bonks in the side."

"Oi" Jack was mortified.

.

.

.

Tadda come into the kitchen as Nannie Frannie finished cleaning his hands. It ticked when the cloth went between his fingers.

A big swoop into the air and they were heading for the cool chair Unka Reez made and them to go out into the sun with. Yay! Clapping needed, even if Tadda looked a bit angry.

No! Tadda was breaking the chair. Crying all round. Both screaming and throwing stuff with anger.

"Sorry Beast, Daddy is the law and he has spoken. No outside for us. Ever again!" Ianto sobbed as he sank to the ground, pulling his son into his arms for a hug, "We're trapped."

Jack froze around the corner where he had stood listening with disbelief as his lover destroying his baby's carriage.

"No future. Boring old Tadda stuck in the box of faded pictures. Maybe I can grow some flowers under lamps aye?" Ianto sighed. "Bring a bit of colour to the concrete tomb."

"I'm sorry Darling. Sorry. This fucking world can be so mean, God, I'm getting all snotty!"


	21. Chapter 21

21\. Girly

Jack had left Ianto to his tantrum, hoping he'd wear himself out. Miller had gone limp when he's retrieved him, dodging a piece of flying chair. Man, Ianto had an arm on him.

Jack sat up most of the night waiting for Ianto to come to bed and was disappointed when dawn found his side of the bed still empty.

.

.

.

Ianto was in Miller's room, looking forlornly at his son as he slept. He broke his carriage. He'd loved that thing and he broke it. What was wrong with him?

Ianto left when Francine came to get the beast up and went looking for Martha. He found her tinkering in the medical bay.

"Martha?" Ianto stepped up beside her, "You got a minute?"

"Hey," she turned and hugged him tight, feeling his tense shoulders.

"I'm going mad again" he said into her ear.

"Hey. No, you're gonna be OK." Martha frowned.

"I mean it. After Miller was born and everything was so … intense. Loud and stifling." Ianto tried to find words to describe how his breakdown felt.

"Wait!" Martha grabbed his arm. "Like then? This feels the same?"

"Yes. Like I'm tearing apart from the inside out" Ianto whined, pulling at his hair.

"Ianto!" Martha slapped at his hand, "Blood works. Now!"

"Huh?" Ianto frowned, "you believe me?"

"Yes. I believe you." Martha smiled, "I might even have a solution."

.

.

.

The flowers were so huge that they seemed to be some weird creature making its way down the hall way with charcoal grey legs transporting them towards Miller's room.

So many flowers, colours and scents that they filled the senses. In amongst the flowers were chocolate love hearts, springing out from the blooms on multi-coloured wire.

Jack was puffed and wondered if his arms would fall off. He couldn't stand the misery coming off Ianto in waves, suffocating him with his musky scent. He hoped these would be a start to his apology, he prayed to the goddess that Ianto would give him another chance.

A prison. A tomb. Gods. Ianto really felt that trapped by his mollycoddling?

Ianto looked up a Jack entered with the flowers and his jaw laterally hit the floor. Miller screamed with delight and clapped his hands as his Daddy triumphantly brought home the bestest things again.

Jack removed two chocolate hearts and presented them to his loves. On bended knee he tore the wrapper off Miller's and placed it in his eager hands. He turned to Ianto with a grin that fell as the first tear fell down Ianto' cheek.

"What? No?" Jack sighed.

"Jack" Ianto grizzled falling forward into his arms, the chocolate falling to the floor as Jack grabbed him and cuddled him tight.

"Yes?" Jack whispered as he kissed Ianto's hair.

"I have a menstrual cycle" Ianto sobbed.

"What did you say?" Jack pulled back to look at Ianto's face.

"Martha ran some testes and listened to how I felt. Looks like I'm hormonal, like … bloody fertile or something." Ianto shrugged rubbing his face into Jack's chest. "She's put me on a course of injections like women going through … Menopause!"

Ianto shuddered as he said the last part and it all suddenly made sense. Miller never breast fed and was now independent of Ianto. His body had recovered from the birth but was still connected to Miller. Now he was becoming fertile again, how stupid did he have to be not to have realised what Ianto was feeling. Gods, he'd felt it himself after his own baby!

"You mean … you've been feeling like this because of hormones?" Jack smiled softly, wiping a tear away with his thumb as another memory tugged at the corner of his mind. "But wouldn't that make you …"

"Horny? Why do you think I'm so bloody angry?" Ianto sighed, "You've not touched me for weeks! Not since the bath last Wednesday night."

"Six days?" Jack gasped theatrically, "We've not shagged for six whole day? Surely not. Five and a half maybe?"

"Stop making fun of me arsehole" Ianto's lip wobbled. Oh. Baby.

Jack kissed him. Slow, sweet and deep. Deep enough to feel his heart beating in time to his own.

Jack felt his heart leap as Ianto responded with a low moan.

"Weeks?" Jack snorted, kissing Ianto's neck.

"Yes! Weeks and bloody weeks Sir!" Ianto growled as he pushed Jack onto his back straddling him as he ground against his pelvis.

Jack grunted and found himself grinding back. Wow! Hormones.

"Frannie" Jack yelled, "Miller needs um … Can you … Oh, Yan!"

Francine entered the room to find the two men struggling to remove each other's clothes as Miller calmly ate the second Chocolate Ianto had discarded in favour of his lover.

With a giggle she scooped up the chocolate covered monster and tiptoed back past the two men who were now rutting as they panted and gasped endearments to each other.

.

.

.

"PMS!" Rex roared.

"Wow!" Mickey giggled, his eyes wide as he considered the problem of a man having the same monthly power surges as Martha. Poor bastard! Poor Jack!

"Don't trivialise it please!" Gwen snarled, her eyes flashing, "Hormones are not an easy thing to deal with!"

"Don't tell me," Rex sighed, rubbing face, "You too."

"Fuck off Raf!" She snarled, as Ianto and Jack entered. Flushed, maybe a few buttons wrong but otherwise dressed.

"Poor baby" Gwen simpered, hugging Ianto. "Tummy Ache? Back Ache?"

Ianto stared at her then blushed, looking down.

"Oh, my poor baby both? Oh. Bath then, with lots of bubbles then we'll eat chocolate mousse and watch a movie with the lights low," Gwen's eyes widened as she remembered last time this was an issue.

Ianto had also remembered his short time in a woman's body and smiled sadly. Yeah, hormones are a real bitch.

"Blankets, popcorn… n … oh … hot chocolate, yeah!" Gwen was on a roll and Ianto started to giggle along with her as she went through movie options.

As they both meandered off, arm in arm, Rhys turned to jack with a small smile.

"Well, Dog House in five is it to watch the game mate?" He asked with a grin.

"Yep, I'll get the beers and meet ya there" Jack groaned.

Gods, what if he only ovulated every two years or something, how long would he be hormonal. Arrgh! How Girly.


	22. Chapter 22

Manly. Ianto felt manly as he adjusted his shirt. Blue! Black waistcoat and tie. Yep. Manly man!

He had woken on the sofa with Gwen asleep in his lap, popcorn and chocolate wrappers spread around and been mortified. What had happened?

The TV showed the opening screen for four weddings and a funeral. Fuck! He hated that movie. What the hell! Sweatpants?

Ianto had found Jack in Beast's room tidying up as the monster slept in the bed. After kisses and a bit of quiet slap n tickle Jack had quietly told him about the break down and Ianto had been furious with himself. Storming off to find Martha and demand an explanation of this …. Bloody girly stuff.

As he stomped down the hall the previous day's events played back in his mind. Shit. He broke Beast's chair? The tumble down the stairs and the way Gwen sold him out. Hmm. Payback for that one must be forthcoming.

Ianto wondered what would be an appropriate punishment for not only taking advantage of his hormonal state but also for stirring the shit. Something was rotten in Denmark.

Ianto stopped walking as that thought occurred to him. Huh? Someone up to something here?

Rex and Mickey were wandering towards him and Rex nodded a hello but Mickey looked at Ianto closely.

"You OK buddy?" he asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah. Feeling myself again, like I was under the influence of something, weird. Ya know?" Ianto smiled back.

"Yeah, try getting drunk with the Doctor, then you'll see weird" Mickey had laughed, relieved that Ianto seemed himself again.

As he walked away Mickey watched him with a frown. Something was wrong here. Yesterday that hadn't been Ianto. His whole demeanour had changed. Mickey vowed to watch more closely. Ianto had told Mickey how he reacts to Alien Sex Spray one night in a giggling drunk mess and Mickey thought back to it. Easily influenced due to his empathy. Hmmm.

When Owen had spritzed him with alien hormones a few months after the cannibal thing and Jack had responded to the smell by attacking him, he'd fucked him so hard they broke the desk, he had punished Owen with a decaf day. Well, it hadn't been all that bad really, after all you try to look angry after that kinda bonking! It had been a real breakthrough in their relationship. Who knew he liked it rough? It was kinda … liberating to bite, scratch and roar. Well, anything with Jack was kinda nice. Ianto had blushed when he said the last bit then grinned. Yeah. Nice.

Ianto reacted positively, horny and wanton. This was different. This Ianto had been angry, hurt and self-destructive. No. Something was wrong and it wasn't natural. Mickey was on guard.

Ianto reached the door of Martha's office and paused, trying to find the words he needed to say. Gwen. He kept coming back to her and the way she had reacted to him falling down the stairs. Not just sorry, repentant.

She had always been a bit suffocating when she felt she was protecting you but this was different. She was trying to insinuate herself into their lives. She needed a distraction Hmm. He didn't understand how quickly he had spiralled though.

Martha had giggled a bit, then when she saw he was serious she had explained about the injections. Well it was bloody testosterone he wanted thank you very much! Shit, what if he grew boobs or something. Not doing that again!

Yes, that's what you're getting right? Tests were demanded, he needed to know.

A test had shown that he was over the top. Martha ran the tests again. Shit! What was going on? Martha ran another set and told Ianto that she found two different sets of induced hormones. Female hormones twice that of a normal ovulating woman. Huh! Someone had slipped him a mickey! Or Minnie as it was girly I guess you could call it … stop it! Stop obsessing about it. You are a man. A swinging dick and a great lover that could fuck Jack against any surface at will. Stop thinking you are all girly now. Shit!

The only other person with the knowledge of hormone replacement was … Gwen. Her mum's change of life injections, she had bored everyone with her whining about her "Poor old mum". Bitch. Right, no more hot chocolate with her. What was her game? Make him so girly that Jack loses interest? Never gonna happen.

Ianto swore Martha to secrecy and also agreed to daily tests to check it didn't happen again. Fuck! A false period? What the fuck. He knew something was weird because he had never felt like this before Miller but had still got himself knocked up.

Gonna sit on this one and think about it. Ianto knew who to blame, he just had a prove it.

.

.

.

Gwen had woken alone and wandered off to find him, when she did she commented that his pink shirt was better. Well did she get it.

Jack had sniggered into his hand listening around the corner as Ianto reminded her in his driest voice that he was not a bloody poof ta very much.

"But you sleep with Jack!" she pointed out.

"So? You sleep with Rhys, that doesn't make you funny!" he snarked back.

"What's that supposed to mean mister!" she growled.

"Look, I like girls. I like boys. I'm not a bloody Nancy boy!" Ianto declared.

"No, you're my manly man who sometimes likes chocolate!" Jack entered the room to try and save Gwen who was headed for another Ianto melt-down special.

"Good morning Gwen" Jack smiled as he lent in for a kiss. "Besides, I hope I'm Head Diva here!"

Jack flounced about the room batting his eyelashes and la-de-daing until Ianto laughed at him. Ha!

"Look Gwen, I appreciate you friendship, I do. But, really? Maybe once in a while I'll wanna be mellow but I hope you remember that I pee standing up, OK?" Ianto sighed.

"Sure thing Mr Cock Your Leg" she sniggered as Jack decided to rut against the bed like the post was a stripper pole.

"Stop it! Gwen and I are talking!" Ianto admonished him, smacking his butt.

"OOOOOOO, do that again" Jack squealed.

"God! You're both big girls!" she sighed leaving the room with a shake of her head.

"Is Beast OK" Ianto turned and faced Jack.

"Yeah, apparently the new carriage will have flames." Jack smiled.

"What?" Ianto looked horrified.

"Painted! Painted!" Jack laughed.

Ianto grabbed Jack and lifted him to his shoulder before turning and throwing him on the bed. Jack yelped with surprise then laughed softly as Ianto began tearing at his clothes.

"I'll give you Head Diva!" Ianto growled as he moved onto the bed.

"Oh!" Jack gasped as Ianto flipped his trousers open and swallowed him whole.

"Oh! Yeah, my man!" Jack groaned as Ianto pulled the trousers past his hips and bit down softly. "Argh!"

Ianto snarled and threw the pants behind him as he quickly shed his own clothes, eager to reconnect with his love. Jack was panting with need, his eyes hooded and his lips glistening as we licked them with excitement.

Ianto thrust into him without warning causing Jack to bark with burning pain, pleasure. Jack lay back and relaxed, going where Ianto would take them. Secure in the knowledge that his fella was here, "bumping uglies" as Owen put it.

As Ianto changed his rhythm Jack cried out, forgetting everything but the feeling of Ianto filling him. Oh Gods. White filled his vision as he came, spurting between them as Ianto thrust deeper, deeper and screamed his own release.

Falling onto Jack as he convulsed Jack clung to him and noticed that he smelt different. What was this? Where was his musk?

Ianto took all thoughts away as he bucked once more and bit hard on his shoulder, causing Jack to come again.

"Oh Gods. Ianto, you're so manly!"

_**Was gonna post this 2moro but SD4Ianto deserved something to help with recovery from the last chapter. I hope it makes sense now hon. Only for you do I break me rules on postings.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Suspicious

Jack noticed Mickey watching Ianto with a frown. Getting him alone, he had learned that Mickey knew something was wrong with Ianto.

Jack admitted that he was being influenced by Ianto's strange moods due to their empathic bond and there had been times he had felt Ianto losing control, as well as himself.

They also had both noticed the way Ianto had started to shy away from Gwen. Jack figured he was embarrassed about the girly date night thing, but Mickey wasn't so sure.

Jack had thought giving in to Ianto's desires for some outside time with added security and the new carriage would make him happy but this weird vibe continued. He wracked his brain for something else he could reconsider without it hurting his pride, Ianto needed to win some battles right now.

Gwen sat next to Ianto and smiled softly at him as she passed him his hot chocolate. Everyone else grabbed theirs from the tray Rhys had carried in and after a moment Ianto asked politely for a biscuit. Gwen, ever the mom ran to get some.

"Ah, Rhys. Some Jammy Dodgers are hidden in the tea towel drawer, I forgot to say," Ianto sighed.

"Oh, brilliant!" Rhys leapt up to follow his wife and Ianto watched him go with glee.

Casually swapping his mug for Gwen's Ianto lent back and winked at Jack who stared at him in shock. What the fuck was that?

At lunch he did it again. Swapped their drinks, and even their matching dishes. Now Mickey, Jack and Martha were watching this game. Dinner was another sleight of hand act that even Rex had seen. Now they were all curious.

It didn't take long to find out why.

By the next day all hell had broken loose and Rhys didn't know what to do as his wife turned into a fire breathing dragon. He ran from their room with Anwen in his arms, straight into Jack walking past.

"Here, can you take her? Gwen's bloody nuts today" Rhys declared, thrusting his daughter as her favourite Uncle.

Jack could hear Gwen ranting back in the room about the toilet seat or something and Rhys sighed and shook his head with a shrug.

Gwen came out of the room and saw Jack cuddling her daughter, kissing her head and humming softly. She smiled at the picture they made and rushed over to join the hug.

Rhys watched in shock as she locked lips with Jack and thrust against him, their daughter still between them.

"Careful Gwen" Ianto intoned as he pulled Jack back "You look like you may go off!"

"Ianto, can't you just bugger off for once and give us a chance" She whined, pulling Jack back towards her, "You had your chance and he won't forgive you forever. You know he really wants me but just settled …"

Rhys had slapped his hand over her mouth with horror as she took a breath to continue her tirade.

"That why you gave me the female hormones Gwennie?" Ianto asked like he was enquiring about the weather.

"You're always so uptight, so bloody tightly wound. You just needed a bit of softening around the edges, and Jack was saying another baby might be nice and you were never gonna agree because I know Miller is too much for you and I don't want to do that again so it had to be you …"

This time Jack muzzled her and stared at Rhys who was huffing with displeasure.

"Gwen? You drugged Yan? What do you mean again? If she didn't look so much like me I might take what you said in a whole different light missus!" he hissed.

Rex froze as he came onto the scene, catching the tail end.

"I have never, never slept with her Rhys! I swear on Miller's life! Never" Jack declared with growing rage.

"Don't be stupid. Hormones aren't drugs." Gwen hooted. "Of course Anwen is yours, Jack and I would make beautiful children!"

"You think our daughter is not beautiful" Rhys said quietly unnoticed as Ianto stepped closer to her.

"You think Miller is too much for me Gwen? You think I'm not doing it right?" Ianto said softly smiling at her.

Jack felt a chill at Ianto's calm manner, he was ready to kill her. Jack thrust Anwen into his arms in the hopes that she would stop the appearance of a stun gun.

"Well I keep telling Jack you don't know what you're doing and if I had more …"

"NO!" Jack roared, stepping in. "Stop pouring poison in my ear Gwen. I was stupid to think you were helping when you were bloody stirring again. Why? I love Ianto! Ianto!"

"I know that. I love Rhys too but what we have is special." Gwen simpered, rubbing his arm.

"Now you know" Ianto said to Jack and Rhys as he walked away with Anwen hugging his neck, leaving Jack to glower at Gwen.

.

.

.

Jack had slapped her, hard. Like bone jarringly hard and Rhys had let him. Just stood there as she was assaulted.

Gwen was horrified and Rhys was silent in his brooding. The more she tried to explain the more it all came out wrong. God, she was in so much trouble. She hadn't thought this through all the way and her words repeated in her mind, making her groan as she realised what she had admitted.

Rhys had searched the room and found the vials of her mum's hormone therapy shots. He was so quiet and it made her feel even worse. When he started to remove his clothes from the closet she started to panic.

Jack was unyielding in his demand that she not speak to him and Ianto was as smug as ever. The fucker even winked at her, making her hormone drenched temper flare.

The gun had been on Rex's desk and when she pulled the trigger she felt a grim satisfaction as Ianto had cried out in pain and fallen in a heap. It was only when he rolled onto his back that she saw Miller was clutched in his arms, looking up at her with terror on his little face.

It all happened in slow motion. Ianto falling, Miller tumbling from his arms to crawl towards his father while screaming with fear and Mickey calmly grabbing the gun and punching Gwen in the side of the head so hard that she flew cross the room.

Ianto lay gasping for air as lightning bolts of pain shorted out his senses. Jack had scooped their son up and was examining him with shaking hands. The bullet was still in Ianto, it had come close to Miller and if Gwen had been a few steps closer it would have gone straight through Ianto's body and into the little mite.

Jack looked at Martha in silent disbelief as she assured him Miller was Ok, before turning to help Ianto was wouldn't heal as long as the bullet remained.

Rhys had heard the shot and came running, finding his wife crumpled on the floor and coming to the wrong conclusion. In tears he clutched her to his chest and was shocked when Rex pulled her from his arms with a growl and roughly handcuffed her to the table.

Then Rhys saw Ianto, suffering as Jack watched with heart rendering sobs cradling their hysterical son. The gun was now trained on his wife and Rhys put two and two together. Oh no. Gwen.

Martha operated in silence, no music or banter. The bullet had lodged against his breastbone. From back to front at a slight angle. Miller's little body would not have stood a chance had the bone not acted like a shield. Even with his healing gift, she knew it would take Ianto time to recover from this as the blood loss was horrendous. God, she'd aimed for his heart and if it were not for his ability he would have died instantly. She would never tell Jack that she thought maybe he did die there on the floor as Jack tended to Miller.

.

.

.

Ianto became aware of a hand holding his, stroking his knuckles with a thumb, then kisses on the hand. Ianto smiled as he felt Jack's love pour through him. MILLER!

Ianto tried to move, crying out as pain lanced through him and Jack tried to calm him with gentle kisses.

"Beast, oh god … my baby please …. I'm sorry … god please not Miller …." Jack held him and tried to calm his rambling.

"He's OK Hon, he wasn't hurt. Only you" Jack voice broke and he began to sob into Ianto's hair.

Jack knew what needed to be done as he clamped his mouth of Ianto's. Ianto struggled feebly as the golden glow surrounded them and then fell back convulsing from the bond.

Ianto groaned with renewed pain as his shoulder blade began to knit back together and Jack was forced to watch Ianto scream with agony, defenceless and so bloody fragile in the bed.

How long had she planned this? Had she known he had Miller? Was Mickey right about the fall down the stairs? Did she want to hurt Miller too? OH God, baby. Jack's mind reeled.

Ianto's cries tapered off to deep sobs as his body recalibrated and Jack knew that if nothing else, at least a reset meant no hormones flying around in there. Ianto's calm stare back as he settled confirmed his baby was back.

Jack carefully lay beside his lover, taking time to tuck the covers around him before gently folding him into his arms. Ianto gave a shuddering sob and closed his eyes. Safe.

Jack thanks the Gods for Ianto having been so suspicious.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. Lethargic

Ianto woke to Mickey's face close enough to lick but felt too lethargic to care. Even if his screech would have been worth it, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth at the thought.

"Hey buddy, how ya feeling" Mickey whispered, reaching for one of Ianto's hands.

Ianto lay on his side facing the door and Jack had comfortably spooned against his back in his sleep. Ianto felt warm, safe and deliciously loved. Their bond hummed from the recent sharing of life-force and he could feel Jack more than ever.

With Jack's arm and shoulder as a pillow and his chest plastered against his back in a gentle bear hug Ianto felt cocooned with love.

"I have a confession to make and I hope you can forgive me" Mickey whispered.

Ianto frowned. Mickey? Huh?

"When you were shot I said fuck in front of the beast. I'm so, so sorry" Mickey admitted and Ianto snorted with mirth.

With everything that had happened he was worried about that? God, how damned funny.

As Mickey gripped his hand and told him quietly about Jack's plan to take them to Belmoral at Lizzie's insistence for a break Jack stirred from behind, rubbing a delightful morning woody into his butt cheeks.

Ianto sighed and pushed back gently feeling Jack's spike of lust thrum, waking Jack who immediately sat up and stated to check him over. Running his hands over his chest like he didn't believe he was OK.

"Beast?" Ianto said softly, feeling a raw throat. God, had he screamed?

Jack reached for the water bottle, gently giving Ianto a mouthful of lovely cool water and looked at Mickey.

Mickey nodded and with a pat of Ianto's hand he went to fetch the terror.

Jack had rolled Ianto carefully onto his back and he proceeded to pepper his face with kisses. He then disappeared under the blankets and Ianto felt a wet heat swallow him down. With a lusty groan Ianto came almost immediately, the life-bond creating a dual orgasm. He could feel Jack rutting into the mattress as he swallowed Ianto's spunk, coming along with him for the ride and they were both left breathless from the unexpected force of their love-bond.

Climbing slowly back into Ianto's arms, they barely had time to kiss before Mickey was shouldering the door open with a bleary eyed beast who, upon seeing his Tadda, burst into tears and made grabby motions for him.

Mickey quickly deposited him on the bed and he snuggled into Ianto like he was trying to climb inside him and Ianto felt such a soaring of love that he began to well up.

My baby. My cub. Oh my little heart. So sorry you saw that, my sweetheart.

Jack lent over Ianto to gently kiss their son and smiled as he cooed back. A happy Miller was a lovely sight and Jack loved seeing his two beauties bedraggled and half asleep like this. Safe.

"Jack, Gwen …" Ianto began only to have Jack silence him with a sweet kiss.

"Not today Tiger. Rest. Sleep and let me love you. Tomorrow we deal with Gwen. OK? I don't want her in our room, our thoughts or our time. Just me and you and Miller. All I need right now" Jack buried his face in Ianto's neck and breathed him in. Yep, Ianto's scent was back. Hormones depleted.

Ianto nodded and hummed, reaching for the hand Jack had placed on their son, sealing the circle of a family embrace.

.

.

.

Ianto became aware of someone by the bed. He hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep and he struggled to open his eyes. Jack and Miller were gone and Ianto had been left to sleep. Now he was alone with his visitor.

Gwen was squatting down so she was face to face with him, her nose practically touching his. Ianto felt cold fear grab at his gonads and he lay completely still with shock.

"Hello Ianto" Gwen finally said.

"Hello Gwen" Ianto replied calmly.

Both stared at each other then she let out a long breath. Realising he was holding his own he let his out as well. Gwen's face still held the imprint of Jack's hand as well as was sporting a brilliant black eye from Mickey. Ianto couldn't help make a noise and reach for her cheek to inspect the damage.

"I guess I asked for that didn't I" she said softly, reaching for his face too.

"Well, Owen always said tit for tat" Ianto struggled to wake up.

"Owen" Gwen's face fell as she remembered their wiry medic "Yeah. The ultimate prankster that bugger."

"Gwen. Why?" Ianto asked, letting her stroke his hair as she placed their foreheads together.

"I don't know. God, I feel …. It was like it all made sense. Jack would leave you and come to me … I don't know why I was thinking these things but it all made sense with them." Gwen frowned, shaking her head.

"Gwen. Were you taking them too?" Ianto finally got it, the mood swings the obsession with Miller.

"I'm too young for the change of life. I want another baby, I thought if I could … then you and Jack and … oh God what have I done" Gwen wailed, climbing onto the bed and into Ianto's arms.

Jack hurriedly returned with a freshly bathed Beast as he'd felt a sudden desire to return to Ianto, almost like a craving and froze when he found Ianto comforting a crying Gwen in his arms. How the fuck did she get out? Ianto seemed OK, so that was the weird feeling he'd got, their bond must be strong if he can feel him from the other end of the hub.

Jack shook himself out of his ruminating and turned to find Rex and Mickey puffing up alongside him.

"Gwen's escaped!" Rex barked as Jack thrust Miller at Mickey.

"I know, she's in there with my love!" Jack snarled back.

"Fuck!" Mickey exclaimed which drew another frown from Jack as Miller started at his Uncle Mickey.

"Fuck! Unka Mousie"

Oops.

Jack entered warily and caught Ianto's eye who smiled wanly. OK, all safe? Yeah.

Gwen had stopped sobbing and was now apologising again, stroking Ianto's chest where the bullet had nearly breached. Nearly killed his son.

"I know you can never forgive me but … God, Ianto I would never … seeing you laying there screaming and so much blood. I did that to you, oh I did that to you" she murmured, feeling Ianto's embrace tighten.

"Gwen, I don't know if I can forgive you. I'm trying to understand, yeah? Those hormones really made me loopy so I guess I can accept that they were doing the same thing for you. Switching drinks so you got my dose as well...doubling what was already in your system … no wonder you lost your mind a bit but fuck Gwen, why?" Ianto sighed.

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense now!" Gwen sighed, assured Ianto was intact she snuggled back into his chest.

Rex had retrieved Rhys who stood in the doorway watching Ianto comfort his own would be assassin. Did this guy have a big heart or what?

"Start at the beginning, follow the line of thought" Ianto encouraged, no longer afraid. This was his Gwen.

"Mum felt so much better with the hormones and my periods have become so irregular that I thought they might help. I did a half dose to what Mum did" she said.

"How did you get it, didn't your Mum need it?" Ianto asked.

"I um, commandeered some as Torchwood" Gwen whispered.

Ianto frowned at Jack a silent warning not to speak as he felt his anger filling the room.

"OK, so you felt better?" Ianto soothed.

"Yes. I did research and found that I might be having premature menopause, I panicked. I wanted another child with Rhys, at least one more. I upped the dose, then things got …. Oh god." Gwen wailed.

"It made sense to get a readymade one called Miller, all you needed was to get Jack" Ianto tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

Gwen nodded miserably and shuddered at the memory of her over the top emotions ruling her head.

"I knew it was wrong" she whispered, "I tried to stop. When you fell down the stairs I thought I'd have a bloody heart attack."

"So you never thought about Miller falling?" Ianto asked softly.

"God, no. I just thought about making Jack see me as important. I never meant to leave the gate down, I swear. I just wanted Jack to not want you. Not hurt you."

"I didn't mean that!" Gwen pulled back to look into Ianto's face, "I never meant to hurt you but it keep rolling and … that wink finally did it for me."

"Wink? I winked? When?" Ianto looked at Jack who shrugged.

"When I shot you. You bloody winked and you know what a bloody impulsive bitch I can be" Gwen moaned, "God I am so bloody sorry. Little Miller was almost … oh god you're never gonna forgive me are you."

"Gwen, I never winked" Ianto looked to Mickey who was already recovering the CCTV footage on the laptop by the bed.

Turning it so they could both see, Gwen watched the whole scene unfold. Ianto's face visible from the angle of the lens. No wink. Only shock and horror as she snatched up the gun. Miller was clearly visible and he'd turned to shield his baby as she'd aimed. Oh god, what was this.

"Gwen, I think you went a bit doolally and then you turned me into a simpering idiot too, but I don't know if I can let it go just yet yeah?" Ianto kissed her forehead with a sigh, "I'm so tired I can't think. Let's just sleep for a while and think on it. Go with Rhys, spent time with Anwen. You nearly cost me everything, you nearly lost everything too young lady!"

"Sorry" Gwen's big cow eyes filled with tears as she regarded her friend laying pale and worn beside her. She noted the pain in his eyes and felt a surge of unhappiness within herself. What fool. All of this because she didn't want to age. What a cow.

She lent in for a kiss and was surprised when Ianto kissed her on the lips, chase and soft, like a brother and she welled up with shame. What had she done? Poor Ianto. Poor, poor lamb.

She let Rhys extract her from the bed knowing they needed their own conversation and as they left the room she looked back to see Jack lowering himself onto the bed to plaster himself on Ianto. Ianto's moan as Jack kissed him so feverishly like a sigh.

Suddenly she felt so tired, stupid and lethargic.


	25. Chapter 25

25\. Coddled

Ianto felt coddled. He already knew he had recovered enough to be back in his feet but Jack fussed like an old woman every time he tried to get up.

He has resorted to sneaking up and about when Jack was busy elsewhere just to stop from going crazy. Even Miller was on strict instructions not to tire Tadda. God, how stifling.

Ianto could hear Miller crying. He'd been crying for almost half an hour by Ianto's reckoning and no-one had soothed him. Ianto knew they were not in crisis mode as the lights were bright, not dimmed when mainframe needed the extra juice so why was he crying?

_Who left a ten month old crying, honestly!_

It had been two days since the shooting and Gwen's segregation. He was going mad and now the crying made him even madder.

Ianto climbed from the bed and wandered down the hall towards the noise and into chaos.

Miler sat crying over his father's body. Thank God there was no blood but Ianto could see he was definitely dead. _Where was everyone else?_

"Daddy sleeping Beast?" he soothed and Miller whipped his head around, immediately brightening as he crawled to his Tadda.

_Where was everybody?_ Ianto became more alert as he reached for the locked drawer under the TV, keying in the codes to unlock it. _What? No. Jack had changed the code? Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!_

He praised his son for being quiet and walked toward the ready room, listening intently. _Nothing. Silence. Weird_.

The place was abandoned. _Where were they? Just Dead Jack and crying Miller. Were they taken? Abducted? Had Gwen come back?_

Ianto freaked out quietly as he headed for the secondary cache of weapons he'd not told Jack about. This code sequence worked and he was now armed and pissed off highly!

The roar of the SUV signalled someone was home and he stood, gun raised waiting.

As Rex entered the base first he was first to see a heavily armed and definitely dangerous Ianto but when Mickey slammed into his back it was obvious he had only see Rex stop, in the way.

"Will you bloody move? These are heavy!" he whined, pushing past him and into the line of fire.

Ianto held his son on his hip, aiming the gun was an ease born of a killer and Mickey was instantly terrified, backing up toward Rex.

Francine silently entered and looked at the three men with annoyance, then wandered towards the kitchen. They watched her then all relaxed.

"Are you fucking mad? When Jack catches you out of bed he's gonna has a fit" Mickey warned trying to hide his fear at Ianto's calm demeanour.

"He's dead. In the other room," Ianto drolly said back.

"Fuck! You killed Word War 2?" Rex spluttered as Francine re-entered the room.

"Don't be bloody stupid! I found him that way, with our son sitting with him!" Ianto roared, anger firing his voice.

"Oh God!" Francine ran onto the other room and in her mind she saw Miller sitting beside Jack, holding his cold hand as he chattered to his corpse.

"Beast has been crying for about half an hour, I don't know who or what killed him." Ianto sank to the other side of Jack, brushing his hair back from his still face.

Mickey stared down as he noted Jack's face, usually so animated and this death mask was horrible to see. He hated to see it every time and still wondered how Ianto could be so calm.

"Fran, can you please take me son away from this? I don't want him to see Jack come back. He's too young to understand yet." Ianto said softly as he pulled Jack's body into his lap to wait.

The alien tech Jack had been fiddling with sat innocently on the table and Ianto thanked the ancient gods that his bub hadn't been able to reach it.

Jack roared back to life with a whoop as he leapt to his feet looking around frantically.

"Jack?" Ianto began but Jack just laughed.

The slap was loud and everyone jumped with the ferocity of it.

Ianto quietly left the room and walked back to his own room as tears rolled down his face.

"Gods! What the hell was that for?" he laughed.

"You died. Here, alone with your son watching you bloody moron!" Mickey hissed, shaking with rage, "What if you had dropped the piece of tech as you died? What if Beast had picked it up?"

All colour left Jack's face as he listened. _Shit._

It was a slow, long walk to the bedroom and Jack wandered if death row felt like this as the walls seemed to undulate.

The door was locked. _Bugger._

Inside he could feel as well as hear Ianto crying and he wanted nothing more than to be in there holding him. Of all the punishments this seemed the worst. Unable to touch or comfort the only one that really needed him right now.

He morosely wandered back down the hall and into the Beast's Lair. He cuddled his baby boy who snarled and pushed him away, not wanting to be coddled.


	26. Chapter 26

26\. Surprised

Surprise was the only thing Ianto could possibly feel, Jack thought as he looked around the room.

The balloons were all blue and silver, festooning the backs of chairs, and climbing the walls with curling ribbon hanging down.

Bluebells and white chrysanthemums on the tables with white candles in silver candle sticks. He hoped it was all come off as he'd hoped. Lizzie was counting on it.

As Tish and Rex danced to the soft music playing Jack wondered where his man had gotten to. They had pulled this all off in record time and now Jack was second guessing himself.

As Jack adjusted the centrepiece once more Ianto breezed into the room with Miller in his arms, then plonked him down as he turned looking for Jack.

Ianto was shocked and pleased with the results. Miller's first birthday. It was supposed to be at Belmoral but they'd been called back for a UNIT matter and Lizzie had torn strips off someone on the phone when they'd left.

After the alien tech scare it had taken over a week for Ianto to let Jack back into their bed and what had started as an apology in Jack's head had morphed into something quite different.

Ianto had forgiven him, like he always would. Lizzie's intervention phone call out of pity for her stupid Captain or not. Jack knew this now and it made everything clearer somehow.

_What a fool am I, this pitiful man?_ Jack thought to himself as he watched his family celebrate what was nearly the end pf his world a year ago.

Miller pulled himself up and called out to his father, as he started to waddle on his stubbly little legs towards him. Jack crowed with glee as he reached for his little beast and flung him up into the air getting screams of delight from the wee man.

Ianto watched with a fond smile, secretly relieved that Miller had finally started walking. At nine months he'd started to panic. When the episode with Gwen happened two months ago he was torn in both his desire to see him walk and his relief that he hadn't fallen as he may have if he had been able to walk. Now here was his first birthday. Come around so quick.

As the family slowly peeled away from the dance floor Ianto was surprised to see Gwen entering through the far door, a gift clutched nervously in her hand. No Rhys. They were still working on it but Ianto was sure Rhys would have stopped her from coming had he known she would follow him here. Rhys saw her across the dance floor, he gently extracted himself from Tish and walked over.

Ianto could see that he was trying to make her leave and finally decided he'd had enough. Walking confidently over, he smiled and reached for Gwen's arm.

"The gifts are going over there on the table. Please get a drink before Jack starts his long winded diva speech" he hoped he looked more confident than he felt and Gwen's face flashed with gratitude.

"I didn't tell her, I swear" Rhys insisted and Ianto shook his head.

"It's OK." Two months of exile was enough Ianto decided.

Strangely enough Ianto had missed her and her fussing. He smiled and nodded to Rhys who had kept him up to date with her counselling and progress.

Jack watched Ianto welcome Gwen with mixed feelings. She had nearly cost him everything. He had loved her so much and her betrayal had been bone crushingly unbelievable.

Miller saw her and cried out, wanting down and Jack reluctantly placed him on his feet. Gwen got to watch her nephew walk for the first time. Her face lit up as he toddled towards her and Jack's heart broke.

She scooped him up and cooed as she rushed over to Ianto grinning from ear to ear. Ianto smiled and accepted her embrace, retrieving the Beast who wanted down again.

Jack called for silence and scooped his errant son up, walking back over to where Ianto stood waiting.

"I want to thank you all for coming here today, this is a special day. One year ago today I thought I had lost my love forever. One year ago we watched my baby come into the world and my other baby leave." Jack took a moment as he breathed deeply.

"Today is Miller's birthday and I kept wondering how I could give him any more than he has. A wonderful if somewhat crazy family, a safe home and loving parents." Jack regained his place.

"Then I thought, parents. Two parents. I missed a step and I need to fix it"

Ianto looked at him with a confused smile as Jack turned to face him. When Jack took a knee Ianto dropped his glass with a gasp and Mickey was there to catch it.

"Ianto Jones, I love you. We never formally married and I want nothing more than to officially join our names as we joined our hearts to make this day possible."

"You been rehearsing that?" Ianto stalled still in shock.

"Every day for nearly two months beautiful man" Jack said with a grin.

"Well, I better say yes then" Ianto smiled.

Jack whooped with glee and leapt up, scooping his Welshman into his arms. Ianto could only laugh as another voice joined the cheers.

"About bloody time old man!" Harry yelled as he entered the room with his Grandmother on his arm.

Everyone froze as Ianto rushed to kneel before his monarch and she laughed as she held out her hand.

"Enough of that my little Welsh rabbit" she scolded and Ianto rose to kiss her cheek as Jack reached them to take her into a hug.

Harry clapped his hands and then smacked a big wet one on Ianto's lips as everyone looked on.

"What!" Harry asked as Jack snorted with glee "I can't congratulate my Uncle Ianto?"

Everyone gaped with surprise.


	27. Chapter 27

27\. Criticized

If one more person criticized Ianto's choices he was going to kill them, even if it wasn't Jack.

This was his bloody wedding and he was going to do it his way. No, he was not having flowers and he was not having doves shitting everywhere like bloody pigeons dipped in bleach then dropping some blobs of doom on everyone else.

He didn't have a "Palate" or a "Dream Board" or want a bloody ice sculpture of a swan. _Who does that?_

The wedding planner had been Gwen's idea (of course) and Ianto hated her in sight. Blonde hair that swung when she moved and perfect teeth.

Ianto's teeth weren't perfect. Canary Warf had seen to that. He hid the damage well with caps but Jack knew he ached sometimes when winter bit at his cheeks. The only highlight was that he could still use the excuse of headaches from ice-cream to avoid the stuff. Nope, that's why he didn't do a full shark-like smile like this woman touching Jack's arm again.

She didn't like coffee, tea please. _For god's sake, who has chai tea with jellied donuts?_

She was laughing now at something Jack had said. Of course she was. _Bitch._ Ianto had hair like that once, better tits too, ta very much.

Jack was letting her pat his arm and Ianto supressed a growl of warning but Jack's widened eyes told him their bond had informed Jack of his partner's growing rage.

Jack calmly leaned back and let Ianto see the page they were on.

A couple (male and female) stood before a lake on a small jetty with doves flying over the arch. Jasmine covered the arch and a sunset made the sky burn and bleed into the water. They were staring deep into each other's eyes as people were throwing pink and white rose petals into the air.

"Not cleaning that mess up!" Ianto snorted to Jack's horror.

"What! Look at how happy they are!" Jack exclaimed pointing at the couple.

"Tell you what lover, you find the dress that makes your butt look that naturally lifted and I'll happily let a dove shit on us for luck, aye?" Ianto had reached the pinnacle of boredom.

"You'd let me wear a dress?" Jack's face lit up and Ianto realized too late that he's opened a horrible can of worms. Jack likes to shock.

"You will never find a dress that properly shows off your waist sir," Ianto tried to pick his next words carefully, "You really want everyone to know that under that "Captain" garb you are really not quite as …petite as the clinched belt makes you look?"

"What?" Jack squealed with surprise, feeling his waist with his fingers.

Ianto shrugged and took another swig of his coffee.

"Hon, are you calling me fat?" Jack was totally scandalized now.

"Now sweetheart, just manly." Ianto said quickly to defuse the lip wobble.

"Oh." Jack smiled and leaned back into Captain Mode.

"More to cuddle" Ianto muttered and Jack's eyes narrowed.

Now who felt criticized?


	28. Chapter 28

28\. Unimportant

Jack said it was unimportant.

Ianto stood with his mouth open as Jack continued to talk like he hadn't just insulted Ianto to the point of physical pain.

"No, keep it simple. Just say "Introducing Captain and Mr Harkness" as we walk in" Jack was informing Martha who was nodding absently as she made notes.

"Jack? What do you mean unimportant?" Jack should have noted how quietly and carefully each word was said but as usual he blundered in with both boots.

"Ianto, it just makes sense. My son is called Harkness and so should you be!" Jack turned back to Martha who had caught up to the conversation and was now sitting with her mouth open.

"But when you're being silly you call me Mr Harkness-Jones. My official title is Lieutenant Harkness-Jones" Ianto persisted.

"Babe! Enough. As if I don't have enough to sort with Eva dropping out at the last minute" Jack growled.

Wait, what you mean _**your**_ son is called Harkness!" Ianto whispered.

"The Beast was more behaved than you!"

Ianto opened his mouth to speak and Jack rounded on him.

"I cannot believe you were so rude to a guest in my home!" Jack was rolling and missed Ianto's step back, "She was so incredible and we will never get another wedding planner in time. "

"Jack-" Martha began as she realised the danger.

"What the hell possessed you to tip her tea all over her like that? Gods, three days to go and I wonder why I bother!" Jack groaned into his hands.

"Me too" Ianto whispered.

"Every time she comes you get ruder and ruder to her, now this! You embarrassed me today" Jack rubbed his face with his hands.

If he'd looked up he would have seen Ianto fleeing.

.

.

.

Ianto went deep into the bowels of the archives to a place he'd not visited in a long time. His hidey-hole was still there. When they'd linked the new hub to the old via the underground passageways Ianto had been pleased to see he could reach his inner sanctum.

Settling into the old sofa with a sigh, he retrieved a book he'd been halfway through once upon a time.

He read and reread the first line on the page three times before throwing the book across the room when it lay as bereft as he was.

Ianto pulled the birth certificate from his pocket that he had riffled the safe for and read it again as if it may have changed in a few minutes.

Name: Miller Owen Harkness

Father: Jack Harkness

Mother: Unknown

The tears finally came as Ianto broke down. He sobbed into the musty pillows and then screamed into the nearest cushion for a while.

Finally he slept.

.

.

.

Jack looked around the bedroom in shock. Papers were scattered everywhere and the safe hung in a big yawn.

As Jack and Mickey started to pick the papers up Jack tried to think what Ianto might have wanted so desperately he would make a mess.

The argument replayed in his mind as he worked and suddenly he head his words in his head. Shit. The birth certificate.

Jack searched the home, the hub2 and finally he reluctantly told everyone what he had done and asked for help to search.

They knew Ianto was still there somewhere as the CCTV covered all of the hub2's exists and hadn't picked him up.

Miller had woken from his afternoon snooze and was wandering around calling out softly for his Tadda and Jack was getting desperate.

He had to find Ianto, right now nothing else was important.


	29. Chapter 29

29\. Reluctant

Ianto was reluctant to wake up as he was so warm and comfortable but his bladder had other ideas. Bloody pregnancy had changed his bladder's ideas on the work it was supposed to do and now he found it complaining at the most inopportune times. Even though it had been a year since Miller's birth, (not that he'd give up Miller though) it still affected him. Worth it just to see him smile. _Miller._

Suddenly Ianto didn't want to move after all. His heart was too heavy to lug about anymore.

He remembered a nearby wet room and wondered if the pipes were still OK with the bomb's damage still being found even after more than two years. _Damn, nature screams!_

He flushed before going, can't be too careful. When the bowl refilled he gave a small inner cheer and then sighed with relief as he emptied his bladder.

Ianto stood pondering his life as the stream of urine beat the inside edge of the bowl. The life he knew before his death and the life he had been reborn to with the end of the miracle creating one last coupe de grace.

Jack had been a different man since his rebirth. The loving intimate moments, Miller time, their becoming a family. The bonding of their souls and the near loss of Miller. It had all been going so well.

Now this.

Why had he believed that Jack had changed at all? All this time he had been playing him, lying, cheating and using his heart like a drum. Twpsyn!

_Well, the man who once conned a conman to sneak a living cyber-woman past him into the base has finally been taught a lesson. Touché. _

Miller didn't even have his name, legally he was not entitled to any say in Miller's life. If he and Jack ever separated he would lose Miller. There's no way he could fight for joint custody, even visiting rights might be unavailable.

Not sure what to do Ianto did the only thing left to him, he made a phone call.

.

.

.

"Phone Jack" Mikey shook the phone at him.

"I'm busy! Tell them to call back" Jack growled as he checked the CCTV footage again.

"OK, sorry who shall I say called? Lizzie?'" the phone was snatched from Mickey's hand as Jack realised who was on the other end.

"Lizzie my love?" Jack said softly to his beloved girl.

"You listen to me Captain Jack, I'm so furious with you that I've just shut one of the damn dogs in the door in my haste to find Phillip. He's on the other line and I can tell you He is not happy either!" a monarchical growl informed him

"No, cabbage. You are right there. Jackie boy, you are a bloody fool if you think you can keep that boy for yourself at the expense of the one who bore him." Phillip droned "Diana may have been a woman that didn't end up in our family annuls but those two boys were never kept from her! Children need both their parents, I do believe I'm bloody furious!

"Phils, your blood pressure dear" Her Majesty soothed, "You fix this debacle now Captain! That poor boy is beside himself talking nonsense about you not really loving him and he's losing everything because you pulled the wool over his eyes."

"What?" Jack gasped.

"Rabbit just rang and said you left him off the birth certificate and you told him you wondered why you were bothering with the wedding. According to him you made it abundantly clear that you view the home and Miller as yours, something about it being a "Harkness Family Zone" with no room for a stupid Jones rabbit. Poor mite feels quite jaded!" Her Majesty explained.

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes. I do believe you are in it quite deep my dear Captain," Her majesty sighed.

"So let's recap for the Captain my little cabbage. You kept his name from the birth certificate. He has not been allowed to contact his old family to tell them he's still alive. He only goes where you let him and even then he has to have minders. The wedding you promised him has turned into some sort of farce he never wanted it to become and to top it all off the wedding planner was making passes at you all the time and then groped him under the table!" Phils listed.

"What? She what?" Jack squeaked.

"Now that poor little rabbit is hiding in his burrow too scared to come out because he thinks you will just yell at him some more. I thought you were looking after him" she admonished him and Jack groaned.

After he had promised to remedy the situation both royals has hung up but not before Her Majesty had threatened to tell Wills and Harry what he had done if he didn't pull his socks up.

Jack sighed and stared at the now silent phone like it had more to say.

With a heavy heart Jack reviewed the footage of the last visit from Eva.

A laugh. A hair flick. A touch on his shoulder. As Jack watched the many moments where she openly touched and flirted while Ianto became more and more sullen he berated his own stupidity.

"There!" Martha hissed pointing at the screen as Jack leaned back to reach for a look.

Eva's hand slipped under the table. As they all watched with their mouths open her hand slid over Ianto's thigh and into his crotch. Ianto's eyes widened and he stared at her with his mouth open.

He say's Jack's name.

"In a minute Hon, entertain Eva will ya?" Jack's voice was heard as he contented to shuffle through the stack of books, "Not that hard"!

"Yet" Eva purred as her arm moved.

Ianto leapt to his feet and scooped her tea into her lap as she cried out with shock.

"Shit Ianto, what the hell" Jack yelled, "Do you have to be so bloody awkward all the time?"

"Do you have any idea how expensive this dress was?" she shrieked.

"God I'm sorry Eva, Ianto can be so stupid at times" Jack was heard growling, "Ianto you will be paying for that."

As he led Eva off to the restroom to clean herself up Ianto could be seen sinking into the chair.

"Pay? With what? I didn't even have a bloody job let alone a bank account," Ianto snarled into the empty room. "Pay? Dead men don't have money!"

As Ianto placed his hands over his face in the footage Jack mirrored it in the control room.

Jack cringed at his idiocy and didn't need all the frowns of disapproval from the rest of the room to know this needed fixing.

Jack needed to reassess each step that had cost him the happiness he'd created, nothing was too small or unimportant.

He needed to find Ianto first. Draw him out of his bolthole no matter how much he wanted to hide. No matter how reluctant.


	30. Chapter 30

Lost

Jack knew he was lost.

The last three hours spent stalking about underground had done nothing to alleviate his feeling of doom.

The more time he spent going around in circles, the more afraid he became as he kept flashing back to his time spent buried under Cardiff. He knew he was about as deep if not deeper underground that those years he kept gasping back to life only to fade away time after time.

Just when he was about to give up he heard a noise. Singing.

Jack followed the melodic tenor to find Ianto singing softly as he struggled to open a box of bedding.

Jack leaned against the doorframe and listened to the sweet high notes of the song. It was in Welsh but he didn't care. The words were not what was calming him, Ianto was. As always.

The song came to an end and Jack pushed off the approach.

Another song stopped him dead.

"I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel. I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real."

Jack recognised the Johnny Cash song and sighed softly as Ianto sang in a deep baritone.

What have I become, my sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away  
in the end. And you could have it all. My empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt"

Jack sang the next part as Ianto stopped for breath.

"I wear this crown of thorns, upon my liar's chair.  
Full of broken thoughts. I cannot repair.  
Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear.  
You are someone else, I am still right here"

Ianto smiled and rose to greet him, the box forgotten.

"Hey. Didn't know you were down here too" Ianto stepped closer.

"Yan, I'm here to say sorry. I didn't think. I was selfish and stupid and…" Jack was interrupted by Ianto's kiss.

Sweet and soft, Ianto pushed his tongue in to explore and Jack groaned was he felt Ianto's hands slide around his hips.

"Love you" Jack gasped as they broke apart to breathe.

"I know. I always know that. Even when I doubt other things. I'll not doubt that you love me you sanctimonious bastard!" Ianto growled as he turned back to the box.

"Come home. Let me fuck you in our bed, or you fuck me. I miss you, I need you and I'm too damned scared right now to find my way out of here alone" Jack pleaded and Ianto groaned as he realized Jack was having flashbacks.

"Oh, Jack!" Ianto took his hand and led him up to the surface.

As they got closer to daylight the air became sweeter and Jack's grip on Ianto's hand became less tight.

As they breached the surface Jack took a cleansing breath and turned to Ianto who was doing the same.

"Sorry?" Jack tried.

"This time Jack. Next time, I'm taking Miller and I'm going!" Ianto warned.

"If I do something that stupid again? I'll deserve it." Jack nodded. "Just don't leave me now? Without you I'd be lost."

**The song is "Hurt" by Johnny Cash . The original man in black!**


	31. Chapter 31

31\. Bereft

Jack had been bereft in the darkness and Ianto had dragged him back into the world of light again.

As they wandered the garden, Jack thought back to how he had been treating Ianto and he felt lower than a sausage dog's balls.

Miller had joined them, courtesy of a smiling Martha and he now flitted about from flower to flower like a big noisy humming bird.

A gunshot was so unexpected that Jack was immobile with shock. Ianto had no such delay in motion as he grabbed his son and pivoted towards the door.

The next shot caught Ianto in the neck and he fell with a grunt of pain as the bullet severed his spine.

Jack's scream alerted the team who erupted from the doors with their own weapons raised and returned fire.

Jack cradled his fallen love and Ianto gasped desperately for air as his body began to shut down.

Miller was screaming and Martha dropped her Uzi to sweep him up.

"No, no!" Jack cried as Ianto's eyes fluttered shut and his body went limp.

Mickey looked over to watch as Ianto died and screamed with rage, Rhys simply surged forward. With shock all the team members followed the lumbering Welshman as he roared and fired into the surrounding area. Vehicles, trees and buildings were all peppered with bullets as Rhys punished those who caused his pain.

Finally the air stilled and silence reigned. Rex found his hands were shaking as he went to check his clip and Jack began to wail behind them as Ianto lay in his arms.

Unit. They recovered five bodies and Rhys counted crow on each of them with vicious kicks to their bodies as he wept for his friends.

Ianto's body was laid out and Jack wept bitterly as he washed his beautiful heart's body. Only the one bullet to the back of his neck! Jack wished he knew which prick had fired it so he could grind that particular body into the soil with his fists.

Martha was hovering, un-naturally so and he frowned at the intrusion.

"Jack, I'm sorry." She said as she moved toward Ianto but Jack's rumbling growl stopped her.

Gwen entered the room and looked at the scene, "Martha, I think Rhys needs a sedative or something."

Martha nodded and left, Jack weakly looked up at her and her heart broke at the desolation on his face.

Jack slept with his head by Ianto's hip as he clung to his cold hand and when Ianto stirred the next morning Jack was still there.

"Martha" Ianto said with a gravelly voice and she smiled softly in welcome as she bent over him.

"Hey gorgeous" Jack murmured as he woke. "Thank the Gods it still works."

"Can you feel your legs?" she asked and Ianto nodded.

"Martha?" Ianto frowned, "I feel weird. My guts are killing me."

Martha frowned back and reached for the handheld scanner. She swept it over Ianto's stomach and he watched her face fall with horror. She silently shook her head at Ianto and Jack felt a chill running from his spine to his balls.

"Martha?" Ianto looked at Jack who rose to his feet as he spoke.

"What is it nightingale?" Jack asked quietly reaching for the viewer.

She shook her head and showed it to Ianto first who made a small noise of despair and nodded.

She then handed it to Jack who cradled it to his chest as the image broke his heart.

A baby. A small baby with no signs of life was nestled in Ianto's stomach cavity.

Jack looked up finally to see his beloved weeping into his hands and he thrust the scanner at Martha as he rushed to hold Ianto.

They cried with grief as they mourned for the unborn baby, already taken from them.

Martha left the room and shakily slid down the wall as she grieved or them as well. Totally bereft.


	32. Chapter 32

32 enraged

Ianto had slept for most of the day after the extraction Martha had performed. A perfect little girl, forming in all the right places was placed in the palm of Jack's hand. A delicate little bird fallen from her nest.

Jack sat by Ianto's bed and looked at the small bundle wrapped in a pink facecloth. Perfect. She would have been perfect.

He took several pictures and after a moment's hesitation he sent one to Lizzie. He tagged it "lost chick" and after it was sent he turned off the phone.

Ianto finally stirred in the early evening and Jack offered him the bundle but Ianto shook his head.

"A girl, champ. A little girl. You sure you don't want to meet her?" Jack asked.

"Meet her? I'll never get that luxury Jack. Please, I'm so tired" Ianto turned away andJjack carried his little angel upstairs where everyone was waiting.

Gwen sobbed when she saw the way Jack cradled the tiny body, turning her head into Rhys' chest.

Rex strode over and looked down at the little girl then reached out to touch the small doll like head. "Fuckers"

Mickey stood with Martha who had cried herself out and now watched Jack present his dead baby like a proud daddy. Finally he came to Miller and he knelt so he could see his sister.

"She not move" Miller stated with a frown.

"No sweetie. She doesn't move" Jack sighed.

"Like Annie-win's china dolly" he declared and Jack bit back a sob.

.

.

.

Ianto slipped form the bed and left the room. As he dressed in black clothing he went over the plans he had been formulating in the dark. Finally ready to go he stepped out the back door and into Rhys who was waiting.

"Going without your lucky charm?" he muttered and Ianto snorted.

"We're ready. What's the plan" Rex stepped into the light with /mickey on his heels. Martha and Jack came up the rear. Jack nodded silently to Ianto who stood a bit taller.

"Unit have a facility over by the town centre. I'm going to burn it down!" Ianto declared.

"OK. Good plan. Do we blow it up? Please god say we blow it up" Mickey panted and Ianto nodded as he held up a kit bag.

"OK, let's go" said a familiar voice and even Ianto squeaked as Prince Harry lopped into view. "Wills can't make it. Kate's a bit ... well"

"Well, his family should be his priority right now" Jack agreed with a nod.

"Gran sends her regards" Harry murmured as he fell into step with Ianto.

"Return them as warmly" Ianto intoned politely as he handed Harry a gun.

The knock on the door was tart and authoritive. The young Unit soldier opened the door without a second thought. His last thought was that Prince Harry was taller than he thought he was. The bullet from Ianto's gun sighed from the silencer by Harry's shoulder and as the young man fell, Harry looked down dispassionately.

"Not one of our subjects!" he grumbled. "Peasant!"

"Harry! What would your mother say?" Jack admonished and harry snorted.

"Come on Uncle Jack, Mummy would have stuck the boot in, you know she had a fire in her belly when it came to her family!" Harry growled as he came to another door.

This time Jack just waltzed on in. The men stood around the table scattered but Ianto was too quick for them. He mowed several down and strode towards those who huddled in the corner. Jack knew it would make Ianto feel sick later but he stood back and let him set fire to the room with gunfire.

The air was thick with the smell of death as Ianto finally dropped his arm, letting the gun dangle.

As the band roared back towards home base Jack looked over at his husband and felt the desire to hold him but knew he would never allow it.

Only when Harry held the small wooden music box that would be the coffin for the little waif did Jack finally feel it. He felt enraged.


	33. Chapter 33

33\. Cleansed

The funeral was a sober affair. A small bubble machine blew bubbles skyward as Ianto stood silently watching Jack cuddle the small white box.

When Gwen had returned from her room with the jewellery box he had wept. White painted wood with love hearts drawn in diamantes on the lid. A pink silk interior with more than enough space for their little lost birdie to lay securely.

Harry had held the small box and said a few words Ianto never heard, then people took turns holding the box and he ached to take it back.

My baby.

When Jack held the box once more with white knuckles, Ianto almost reached for it but he knew that if he got hold of it he would never let it go.

Jack placed it in the earth and Ianto felt the scream building. Jack knelt in the dirt and his fingers scrabbled at the grass as he fought his own despair.

"I want to kill them all" Mickey murmured as Rhys nodded his agreement.

"And then?" Ianto spoke for the first time and everyone swung to look at him.

"What do you want Love?" Jack asked him, finally rising.

"A bath. I'm so tired and my bones ache. I want a hot bath." Ianto declared as he watched the bubbles float up and away.

"With bubbles" he added.

"OK" Jack agreed and Martha pushed past Mickey to reach Ianto's side.

"What else do you want poppet?" she asked and he bent to scoop up Millar.

"I think I'm hungry. Are you hungry beastie?" he asked the child who stared around wondering why everyone was so sad.

"Yeah, Taddy. Hungry!" Millar agreed and Ianto turned to leave.

"Yan? Not gonna stay to fill in the grave?" Jack asked quietly and Ianto snorted.

"If I go near that grave I will claw my way down so I am between my angel and the cold ground forever. No, I can't." he said softly, then walked away.

Jack found his two men in the bath, bubbles spilling over as Miller swished the water. Ianto was sitting quietly watching their son as he placed more bubbles on his head to look in the mirror.

Millar finally grew bored and Jack scooped him out, taking him to Francine who was waiting for her little ward. With a grin she attacked him with tickly fingers.

Jack went back into the bathroom and wearily removed his clothes, then slipped into the water. He moved over to Ianto who held out his arms and Jack fell into them.

This was not love making. This was comfort. Jack slid into Ianto and slid home. Ianto felt whole again, filled. The void was gone as jack kissed him.

They moved slowly, hands stroking as tears were kissed away with whispers of affection.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms and Ianto drifted off to sleep.

Cleansed.


	34. Chapter 34

Self-Destructive

Ianto had left quietly, while Jack was bathing their son.

Dressed for the cold, his favourite jacket donned over a good suit, Ianto looked impeccable as he checked his pockets and took one lingering look at the two most important people in his life who were at that moment making a hell of a mess in the bathroom.

He had simply walked out, in front of everyone and no one looked up from their work. Mickey even stepped aside to let him past. By the time they all realised that he had just left the compound, he was long gone into the night.

Jack panicked, leaving the beast with Francine and Martha while he desperately searched CCCTV footage with Mickey for any sign of his lover.

It was Rex who found sign of him and swore softly as he noted the shadow following him.

Unit.

.

.

.

Ianto had not gone alone, he knew he was being followed. This was what he had hoped for. With unknown intent, he led his follower to the abandoned warehouses where Myfanwy had once secured his happiness.

While Ianto waited for his pursuer to get the balls to come inside, he walked the perimeter, stopping now and then to listen and touch his fingers to the walls. Remembering that night. The first time he smelt him, felt him. Loved him. _Sorry Lisa_.

Ianto stood in the middle of the cold building, closing his eyes as he breathed in the dank cold air. Plumes of smoke left his nose as he exhaled, eluding to the cold.

A footstep. Hesitant and close. Ianto waited.

Soon rough hands were pushing and pulling as the handcuffs were clipped onto his slack wrists. Ianto slowly opened his eyes and regarded his captor_. No more that twenty five if he was a day_. His hands were shaking, as was his voice as he called his superiors. Too silly to even draw a weapon.

He had been told to observe and report back. To have actually captured the target was a boon.

Ianto stood staring down the young man as he crowed. Ah, the Kudos from this. The sound of vehicles announced the arrival of the big pigs. Ianto waited.

Ianto was surrounded by several men, some in uniforms with insignias of rank, and others in suits. Ianto calmly stared back mutely as they tried to question him.

Finally one who had stood back watching approached. He stood toe to toe with the silent man.

"Well Mr Jones. You were an unusual find" he said softly.

Ianto looked into the eyes of the team leader and wondered. Was the wait over?

"Did you give the order to kill my baby?" Ianto finally spoke and a hush fell over the company.

"No. Miller was never to be harmed. We just wanted you." The man tipped his head to one side with a frown, "And here we are."

"My other child. My baby. My daughter. You killed her when you shot me." Ianto felt the tension leave his body.

Yes. The wait was over.

"What?" one of the men gasped with wide eyes.

"I was with child when you killed me. She did not survive the regeneration process." Ianto was calm now, he felt something deep inside him stirring, shifting and he smiled at the man who had signed his own death warrant. "You risked everything for the chance to get close to me."

Ianto stepped forward and looked into the eyes of the man who must pay.

"Here I am. Close. I'm about to get a hell of a lot closer" Ianto smiled softly, confusing them further.

Ianto closed his eyes and brought to mind the image of Jack, asleep with Miller in their large bed. Curled into each other like a kitten with its mother. Little fingers clutching at Jack's PJs as Jack snuffled in his sleep, pulling his baby closer to his heartbeat.

_I love you_

Ianto pressed the button, hidden in his hand that triggered the explosives he had placed around the walls. As the building erupted with sound, fire and death Ianto wondered if his daughter even had a name.

The team were nearly there, the CCTV cameras had tracked Ianto to this area and Jack knew that the Myfanwy warehouse was the nearest possible hideyhole.

The explosion was visible as they raced through the streets and Jack screamed as he watched corrugated iron flung into the air like newspaper.

They reached the epicentre of the destruction and Jack sobbed as he staggered to the scorched earth.

The flames still burned, raging like the pain in Jack's heart.

Dropping to his knees, Jack settled to watch the whole thing burn.

He waited.

Rex couldn't believe Ianto could be so self-destructive.


	35. Chapter 35

35\. Agony

Ianto was aware of light, noise and pain. His body was knotting back together slower than Jack's had after the hub explosion.

Jack had seen the earth begin to move, flecks of dirt rolling as it relinquished DNA trapped beneath the particles.

Roping off the area he believed Ianto had been in when the explosion happened, he had a tent erected and heaters brought in to warm the area.

Rex waited, pacing at the fringe as the mound became a torso, a body with limbs forming, a skull. God. Rex went outside to vomit, the eyeballs forming were too much for him.

Mickey didn't leave. Not once. He sat with Jack on the cold earth as they willed Ianto back. The musculature system was almost fully formed when the screaming began.

Rex ran back in to see the unskinned body writhing with pain and staggered back into the light, vowing to wait until the screaming stopped. As Martha pushed past, he fell to his knees and took deep, soothing breaths.

Skin, pale and see through, eyelids and lips.

Jack groaned as he felt his beloved's pain.

Finally the body settled, the screaming stopped and the chest moved as Ianto breathed.

Jack gently lifted the new body onto a waiting gurney and they began a slow, careful journey home.

Francine wept when she saw the young man, unconscious but back and Tish touched his face with wonder, the freshly scared face greeting her again.

When Ianto woke it was dark.

For a moment he panicked, thinking he was blind but as his eyes adjusted he saw the faint glow of the bedside clock telling him it was just after two in the morning.

Miller was asleep beside him in the bed, little hands clutching as his arm. Jack was snoring nearby, not in bed but close.

Ianto reached with his free arm and touched the lamp, illuminating the room in a soft glow.

Jack woke and struggled from the blanket thrown over him in the chair he'd fallen asleep in, reaching for Ianto.

"I'm sorry" Ianto whispered, tears falling.

"It's OK baby, I understand." Jack sobbed, kissing him, "I understand. Did you get them?"

"Yeah. The one who killed our daughter is gone" Ianto murmured as he settled back into slumber.

"Robyn, that's what Miller called her. Our little lost chick" Jack sobbed, climbing onto the bed to feel Ianto's arms around him.

"Robyn. Perfect" Ianto whispered as he kissed his love.

Next morning he was visited by each person in turn to touch, comfort or cajole.

Gwen was one of the last, hesitantly sitting as she reached for his hand. He let her talk, tried to listen and understand.

Finally he gently asked to sleep and settled back under the covers with his little beast.

Jack left him sleeping and went to the gun range to find an outlet for his anger. His screams as he shot the targets less rage and more agony.


	36. Chapter 36

36\. Torn

Ianto spent the next day being fussed over and smothered.

Finally, he had a few moments peace and sighed as he enjoyed the quiet. The sound of the door opening should have annoyed him but when he saw Martha he smiled. He had questions only she might be able to answer.

"Hey, how you feeling hon?" she asked rubbing his arm.

"Sore." Ianto said wearily and she sighed.

"Ianto, this was a factory re-set, not just a "heal". When you died before, you healed, somewhat slowly but still, Jack's healing properties in the blood bond worked its magic. This is different." She leaned in and spoke softly as she watched his face, he knew what she was saying but needed to hear it, "This is the first proof that this is not just a miracle day reset or Jack's healing Powers."

"I was destroyed. Nothing to heal" Ianto confirmed and she smiled.

"Yes baby, this means it's more than just Jack that saved you in the first place."

"I have bruises, contusions and shrapnel burns from the hub explosion on my hip. Just like the final day in Thames House" Ianto frowned, "This is me, then. Weight on my bones, the wound on my cheek. This is like Jack, his re-set is the Satellite Five Jack's body. Trim, toned and tanned. He can go months without one and put on weight, get pale and need a haircut then … bam. Reset."

"You have it sweetheart. This is what it is." Martha agreed, "This is more than just blood. Me and Jack think the "Bad Wolf" syndrome has touched you."

"Bad Wolf." Ianto's eyes widened with surprise, "That's the name of my high school band. Jesus, we called out selves "Bad Wolf Rising!"

"You were in a band?" Jack asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, I can sing ya know!" Ianto snorted as Jack walked over to the bed and leaned over for a kiss.

"Yeah, I do remember you in that church" Jack laughed softly, "Gods, you sounded like an angel."*

"Maybe you were always destined to die, to be reset" Martha said, "Or maybe she touched you so that whenever your time came, by bullet or alien or whatever, you would re-set."

"Yeah, we may never know." Martha made a tactical exit as Ianto groaned under his husband's administrations.

Ianto sighed into jack's mouth, Jack's hands sliding over his body as if to reassure himself that his lover was whole. Fingertips soothing the renewed hurts from the hub explosion, the bruises and arches just like when he woke in the pile of bodies.

God, it seemed like a lifetime ago that Ianto woke cold and alone, one thing he knew as Jack slid inside him in a most fulfilling way…he would never have to be alone again.

The only fly in the ointment was the knowledge that there was something everyone had forgotten. One small, important factor after the first reset that, if this were true would also be part of the reset.

Ianto wanted to tell Jack, ask Martha about options. Above all, he wanted to keep it to himself a little bit longer, close … just under his heart.

God, he was torn.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**NB: I am referring to "Into the Silence" if you've not read it, you've missed out on a surprising Torchwood Novel that lets Ianto's lovely voice free.**

**OOOOOO, whoever guesses what he is torn over gets a little somthin somthin!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Triumphant?**

Well, well, well my lovely friends.

SD4IANTO and Shucneko worked it out quick smart … well done.

I can guess what Schu wants …. I'm fire it over there when finished if my bow stops quivering long enough. Malcom can be quite excitable ya know.

And as for my lovely SD4IANTO … what would you like? A one shot? What 'verse? Hmmmm, perhaps a chapter subject ?

I would be quite happy to write a one-shot totally unrelated to my current verses if you want an original Ianto/Jack moment.

To those of you unsure of what is happening … the next chapter is not too far away if you resist the urge to check the reviews, but really?

Yeah, you know you already have.

Please review, take a moment to ask if something confuses you or if you want to see something you feel I'm missing out.

I love all my 'verses and am happy to share more of any/all of them. Just holler back, I do read reviews, also … PMs are good too.


	38. Chapter 38

38\. Nervous

Ianto watched Jack as he felt nervous. _He still hadn't worked it out_.

Jack was playing with the Beast on the floor, rough and tumble as they wrestled and cuddled. Ianto felt a slight lump in his throat as he realised the small life blooming inside him would be an exact replica. Another Miller, down to the cute little toe on his left foot that crooked in.

He had time to adjust. Time to mourn the wee girl he lost and make room in his heart for the new beastling. He could do it. Couldn't he?

Jack looked up from the floor as Miller pretended to throttle him and caught Ianto's wistful gaze. Crawling over, he placed his hands on Ianto's knees as he demanded a kiss. With a growl he tried to pull Ianto into the rough and tumble game.

"Jack, I'm benched" he whispered and Jack pulled back with a frown.

"What? You OK?" Jack shuffled closer, pulling Ianto into his arms.

"Jack, think for a moment." Ianto touched his husband's face and smiled softly to calm him, "When you got me back, my factory setting. This body."

Jack kissed him, his fear strumming as he waited for Ianto to continue.

"Jack." Ianto accepted another kiss and hummed, "Cariad. My nipples are sore."

Jack froze. If it were possible to be a statue, Jack was one. Like a weeping angel had chosen that moment to visit.

Finally he blinked and looked down at Ianto's flat stomach. With shaking hands he reached out and touched the hidden gem.

"Jack" Ianto whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Martha confirmed it. Miller is going to echo." Ianto smiled. "Think of it, like minions but a bloody sight scarier."

Jack leapt to his feet with a whoop of joy and Miller laughed as he danced around the room like a lunatic. Everyone watched the display of silliness and finally Mickey stepped forward with his jaw unhinged.

"Fuck me, you're preggers aren't ya!" he barked and Jack whooped again.

"What? How?" Rex asked.

"Reset. Factory settings. He was pregnant with Beast when he died and was reborn. When he dies a full, horrible death then he resets to that body. Baby and all!" Jack panted as he caught his breath.

"Baby?" Miller perked up and looked at his Taddy.

"Yes bumble, I'm going to give you a little brother I think" Ianto nodded and Miller showed how much he took after his Daddy, his little dance eerily similar.

Everyone laughed except for Gwen who looked at Ianto with a frown.

"Gwen? Problem?" Jack tried to keep the snarl from his voice but Rhys caught it and looked at his wife with surprise.

"Are you sure you are up to this? Miller nearly killed you and ..."

"I did die. Remember?" Ianto sighed.

"But no baby!" she scoffed and Martha growled softly as Mickey held her back.

"I probably was pregnant again, but because it was the first re-set the shock was too much and I lost him. So little that my body reabsorbed it and I never knew" he shrugged.

"And after the girl?" she asked and Miller spoke, reminding everyone he was still there.

"My sister was called Robyn. I called her that Anti Gwen!" he roared, his face growing red.

"Baby" Jack pulled him close and kissed him.

"I didn't die. I just took a long time healing. Like Jack. Not every death is a reset, just a stasis while he heals." Ianto theorised and Martha stepped up.

"Ianto may have been pregnant and we never knew. At this stage of the pregnancy he would simply reabsorb the baby, no miscarriage would be noticed. He is right though, look at his face, his body mass. This is a re-set, not healing like the other times" she spoke to the whole room, eyeballing Gwen, "each reset will bring a baby. If trauma occurs that may be lost, if we are careful we will gain another child."

"Shit!" Rex huffed and Miller's eyes lit up as Ianto groaned.

Miller stood and regarded his parents then he grinned.

"Shit!"


	39. Chapter 39

39\. Icky

Ianto felt his stomach roll again as he knelt at the toilet.

Jack was still asleep with Miller back in the bedroom and Ianto had tried to be quiet as he emptied his poor guts.

The meal had been lovely. Jack had gone all out with his favourite things and although he had tried to keep the portions light, it appears his body was not in the mood.

He heard shuffling from the other room and Jack's soothing voice as he calmed their wee man back to sleep made Ianto feel better as well. The shadow fell across the toilet as Jack walked over to where his Baby Taddy, as he had been calling him, and Jack knelt to rub Ianto's back.

"You OK babe?" Jack asked tentatively as Ianto groaned softly.

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, leaning against his husband. "Just icky time."

"Aw, my poor sweet Baby Taddy" Jack crooned and Ianto sighed again.

"What? You don't like that one?" Jack looked into Ianto's face for any sign of displeasure and found a light tic before Ianto could hide it. "Shit. Sorry B .. Hon. I didn't realise you didn't like that one. My lovely tiger pants."

"It's OK Jack. I know you're excited about this one" Ianto snorted good naturedly.

"Miller was such a strange experience, this time we have our eyes open and know what to expect." Jack grinned at Ianto, "I was so afraid for you, for him, for us. I know we'll be OK. This is Miller, so he'll be gorgeous."

"Well, he will be as Miller was. He will be different. The chaos theory will work it's magic to give him his own personality and thoughts" Ianto frowned and Jack kissed his nose affectionately.

"Oh I know. Imagine sweets. Each time he is born he will evolve into a different person. A bit strange to think that you will get alternate versions again, and again, and again …"

"Jack. Please. You're hurting my poor old head with this" Ianto groaned, rising from the cold tiles.

Returning to the bed, Ianto slid into the warm side Jack had just vacated. Jack grinned as he saw the move and easily gave way. Wouldn't do to upset a sore partner.

As they drifted off to sleep jack looked over the fluffy head of his best boy at his best man and smiled.

"Love you babe, stop looking at me and go to sleep ya muppet" Ianto mumbled and Jack snorted.

Shuffling about a bit more, Jack settled to sleep and vowed to be a more attentive mate tomorrow. Poor Ianto, feeling all icky.


	40. Chapter 40

40\. Exhausted

Ianto was so exhausted that his very skin ached. His hair. Eurgh, maybe his fingernails were done in?

Miller had been a little snot all afternoon and with the team off on retrievals around the place, thanks to an estate sale of an alien collector that had slipped through their radar.

Finally the beast was asleep, snoring decadently across the big bed. Ianto briefly thought about moving a leg so there was room for him but as he pondered the move a little leg started to thrum as Miller's dreams had him kicking.

Damn.

With a soft groan he wearily trudged out to the sofa. He used to like this sofa. When he and Jack snuggled on it he kinda loved it. Now he knew the sofa for what it really was.

_A bloody death trap. Climb in at your own risk!_

After a moment he changed course and headed to Miller's room and eyed his bed. Then the thought of removing all those bloody toys Jack kept buying so as not to drown … then put them back in exactly a correct order so as not to cause world war three, was just too hard.

Ianto slogged back to the family room and plucked a small toy from a nearby pot plant and stared at it as he tried to remember what Miller had named it. He dropped it in the basket and looked up at one dangling from the doorframe.

With a soft groan, he reached for that as well.

Ianto was standing in the middle of the now clean family room when Jack's team returned.

Jack went bounding over to gleefully inform his beloved that he was still Captain fantastic and to his horror he got an armful of blubbering Ianto.

Francine was entering with some groceries and dropped them, not caring about Miller's bananas and rushed over to help.

"What's wrong tiger?" Jack soothed, looking at Francine with wide eyed confusion.

"Aw, sweetie. You're tired" she guessed and he pushed Jack away, turning to her.

He let loose a string of garble that she seemed to understand. All Jack heard was "an he ….. leg …. Bugger …. Shit …. Then …. Snoring … sofa is fucking laughing at me ….quiet ….."

"Awwwwwww" she soothed, "Miller was in overdrive, he took the bed, his leg was twitching and then the sofa was going to be uncomfortable. It was too quiet and the poor lamb can't settle."

"Really?" Jack seemed to deflate, "I love that sofa!"

"Jack!" Francine admonished, "He's over-tired. He doesn't hate your favourite sofa."

"What do you need scrumpy-bum?" Jack wheedled and Ianto straightened his back, then turned and stared at Jack imperiously.

"What did you just call me?"

The other team members slowly started to reverse out of the room as the "Jones Stare of Doom" shone all its horrid glory on Jack.

"Jack, I want my own bed!"

.

.

.

**NB: Do you all want me to continue this Verse or is it getting boring? I can round it up in a few more chaps if you would rather.**


	41. Chapter 41

41\. Unwanted

Ianto felt the baby bump and looked in the mirror again. Jack had told him to stay in bed, then left for his meeting.

Since the second bed had entered the room Jack had slept in it with him … not.

Miller seemed to be getting all the cuddles and he knew he had asked for a bit of space but he didn't realise Jack would take him so literally.

Last night he had pulled out all the stops. Miller had been safely placed with Francine and the new Minions movie. Food, music and sexy lingerie were readily supplied but when Ianto had led Jack to the bedroom it had failed.

Jack had kissed him and told him to hop in the bed. Ianto had got in and waited patiently as he wondered if Jack was getting whipped cream or body paint.

Jack came back in with Miller who was in a snit because the DVD player wasn't working.

Now Ianto stood glowering at himself as he "self-depreciated" as Jack put it.

Ianto moved to the left. Then the right as he studied his profile. Last time Jack had been so attentive, verging on obsessive. What was wrong this time?

It can't be the baby, same baby. Can't be his body, same body. Must be him.

Ianto glared at himself and realised that the problem was him. He was doing something wrong.

_Jack didn't like him this time._

Francine wandered in with some clean washing and saw Ianto weeping as he glared at himself. She placed the washing on the foot of the bed and slowly approached, as you would a spooked horse.

"Sweetie?" she said softly and Ianto turned to glare at her.

"Jack doesn't love me anymore" he huffed, "He just wants the babies."

"Oh, that's not fair" she said softly, "he's just trying to do the right thing."

"The right thing?" Ianto gaped, "Where do I fit into that?"

Ianto sat on the bed and sighed.

"Last time he was so loving and caring" Ianto sighed, "But this time he doesn't even seem to loko at me."

Francine sighed as she tried to think of a positive spin.

"I must have used up all of his patience" Ianto sniffled, "I'm so lonely."

"You need to tell Jack."

"I've tried but he's too bust giving all his love to Miller and I don't want to resent my little beast."

"Oh baby" Francine cuddled him and decided it was time to talk to that boy!


	42. Chapter 42

42\. Adored

Jack wanted to treat Ianto.

He had thought about the melt down and also saw that he hadn't been as attentive as the last pregnancy. Then Francine had a talk with him and put a right flea in his ear. No wonder he felt unloved. Jack felt like a right twat.

He started with making sure Miller was sorted for the evening as he drew a large bubble bath. He pulled a sleepy Ianto into the bathroom and undressed him, kissing each part of the body that was exposed as he tried his damndest to be a good mate.

Ianto's breathy moans were telling him he was doing it right, and when Jack got to the small bump he was overwhelmed. How could he have missed this? Another prefect little monster being brewed and he was missing it. Gods, what a fool.

Jack licked around the bump, his hands on Ianto's hips to keep him steady. Then the pants dropped and the semi-hard on that was nodding hopefully beneath the bump was too nice to overlook.

Jack took him deeply down his throat his face coming to meet the bump, Mmmmmm.

Ianto's knees started to buckle, so Jack gently helped him into the bubbles and then quickly got naked as well.

He slid in behind Ianto so he could pull him back into a spooning hug. With his love in his lap, Jack gently rubbed the bump as he sent loving thoughts to his bubby. Ianto leaned back and relaxed as he felt the love engulf him more than Jacks mouth had.

After a few minutes, Jack gently lifted Ianto and slid a finger inside. Ianto moaned and rolled his head back with pleasure as Jack fingered him. When Jack was sure he was ready, he lifted him again and lowered him slowly onto his throbbing cock.

Ianto spread his legs and panted with desire as Jack slid inside. Filling him.

"Ah, Cariad." Ianto cried as Jack stroked his dick.

"Love you sweetheart" Jack mumbled as he kissed Ianto's face and neck.

"Aaahhhh, please. Please" Ianto was begging and Jack happily complied, making the water slosh over the sides of the tub as he rocked and bounced Ianto until they were both panting and moaning with need.

Ianto pushed off and got to his knees, holding the end of the tub as he wriggled his arse at Jack.

Well, Jack lost it. He pounded into Ianto as they did it doggie style, Ianto's dick swinging as he writhed and moaned. Jack's growl went from a soft grumbling rumble to a full on roar as he pumped into Ianto, his shouts of pleasure bouncing off the tiles.

Ianto came first, which was what Jack wanted and he gladly followed to his own completion.

Jack lifted his boneless beloved from the cooling water and sat him on the toilet lid. He then dried him and pulled the favourite old robe around him. Drying himself quickly and using just a towel around his waist, Jack lifted Ianto and carried him into the bedroom, placing him in his bed.

Jack then climbed in and disrobed Ianto, throwing the robe and towel on the floor.

He spooned his naked husband and they fell asleep, skin to skin.

Ianto woke first, warm and loose limbed.

He lay there enjoying the feeling of Jack's fingers as they absently stroked the bump in his sleep.

Ianto felt so adored.


	43. Chapter 43

43\. Pain

Ianto woke to the sensation of pain.

He reached for Jack but his hand met empty bedding.

He could hear laughing in the next room through the open doorway and he tried to call out.

He tried to get out of the bed but found the slightest movement enhanced the feeling of being torn in two.

His hands scrabbled at the bedding as he grunted and ground his teeth.

.

.

.

Jack was ticking Miller who was struggling to escape his father's hands. Finally breaking free, he ran for the safety of his Taddy's arms only to stop in the door way and start crying as he saw his Taddy writhing on the bed.

"MARTHA" Jack screamed as he stepped around his son and rushed to the bed.

"Oh gods, baby what is it?" Jack tried to gather Ianto into his arms but he screamed raggedly and Jack retreated.

Martha yelled at Jack to help but he was struck dumb. Francine had arrived and took the crying lad away as Martha rolled Ianto onto his side and forced his knees up towards his chest.

Ianto roared and Jack was pulling at his face as he watched.

Martha now rolled Ianto onto his back, grunting with the exertion as she manhandled him.

"Give me a bloody hand!" she yelled and Jack was spurred into action.

He crawled onto the bed as she manipulated Ianto onto his other side, then back to his back.

The panting slowed and Ianto burst into loud sobs as the pain finally eased.

"Oh god, oh thankyou Martha, oh god that hurt so much!" Ianto hiccupped.

"It's OK" she soothed, "Babby moved and was pressing against a cluster of nerves in your lower back. Little bugger didn't want to move."

"It hurt so mmm….much" Ianto clung to Jack who was holding him while gently rubbing his back.

"Gods, Ianto" Jack whispered as he kissed him.

"We might have to look at this bed" Martha frowned, "Get one we can sit up a bit so you sleep on your back. Sleeping on your side encourages the baby to move."

"You mean it might happen again?" Ianto cried out with horror.

"With Miller, you were on bedrest, remember? Propped up with pillows" Martha reminded him and his face fell.

"Oh no" he whispered, "Not bedrest again."

"Sorry Ianto but this is a repeat of Miller's final term" Martha rubbed his shoulder apologetically, "Looks like bedrest might be a real possibility."

Ianto laid back with a groan and Jack tried to soothe him.

"Go give our son comfort" Ianto said hollowly, "It's lost on me!"

Jack went into the Beast's Lair and saved Francine who sighed with relief as Miller finally stopped roaring.

Jack held his boy and tried to think of a way to make Ianto happy.

It wasn't going to be easy.

.

.

.

**Thanks Emerald Bat for the prompt, didn't think anyone was reading my other stories anymore.**


	44. Chapter 44

44\. Heavy

Ianto hated the new bed.

In fact he was fast coming to the conclusion that he bloody hated all the beds he had endured since the one he had originally enjoyed at the hub.

He had lost another piece of himself, another piece of Miller when he had been forced to leave that lovely bed Jack had loved him in.

Loved.

Damn, he was doing it again.

Ianto laid back and told himself to stop thinking in the past tense and being such a drag.

As he lay mentally berating himself, Francine bustled into the room with a tray.

Oh great. Time to feed the bloody whale!

Stop it!

Ianto thought back to the waking. The cold tomb he had found himself in, Tosh's body and his daring if slightly confused escape.

All he had thought of was getting to Jack.

All that mattered was that man. His lover who was …..

Miller's giggles were carrying again and Ianto tried to wallow in the fact that his son was upstaging him in Jack's affections then let a small grin escape the gloom.

Well, really. Such a lovely laugh.

Ianto closed his eyes and tried to think of each body part as concrete. A weeping angel, zapping everyone …

Stop it!

This time Ianto couldn't help but giggle at himself. What did Jack call it? Self-depreciating.

If the blow-job this morning was anything to go by, he was definitely still considered fuckable by his husband. Those roaming hands and soft words were not just a comfort, they were a food source.

Strangely enough, it soothed the baby as well. Little bugger had stopped kicking and was …

Ianto yelled for Martha who slowly slouched through the doorway as she prepared herself for another round of "Wallowing Ianto".

"The baby hasn't moved since last night!" Ianto's eyes were wide with fear and she knew he wasn't mistaken. Not about this.

Martha tried to poke at the stomach to see if a response was forthcoming, then she got her stethoscope and listened for a heartbeat.

Jack saw a commotion and entered the room as Ianto started crying silently, large tears rolling down his cheeks to stain the white linen pillowslips.

Martha pulled a monitor over and began to gel to bump.

"What the hell…" Jack had stepped into the room enough to see the tears and rushed to comfort him.

"There!"

Martha triumphantly grinned up at Ianto and flicked a switch in the monitor. A strong fluttering heartbeat filled the room as Ianto relaxed with relief.

"Looks like the wee bugger's playing possum with you, that's all" Martha assured him.

Jack lay on the bed with his face next to the bump and began to sing. His voice gently rose until he was belting out the words, his perfect pitch made Ianto's very blood sing. God, he was so beautiful and his voice made Ianto positively quiver with desire.

As he sang, Jack gently rubbed the bump, his nose touching like a weird Eskimo kiss. Ending the song, he kissed the bump reverently and Ianto bit back a sb.

He loved this man so much, so deeply.

Jack began a new song. Ianto snorted with mirth as Jack began to dance around the room as he sang Taylor Swift's "shake it off" doing all the actions.

Soon, he was laughing. Full, body shuddering howls of laughter at his silly mate who was pouting, preening and gyrating through the song.

Then it happened.

Not subtle either, like father – like son.

A large flop that took Ianto's breath away, the baby flipped position to follow the sound of his father's voice as he moved to the other side of the bed.

Ianto huffed with the sudden sensation and Jack rushed to him, worried that he was in pain.

"Little sod" Ianto panted as he rubbed his belly, "Was following you"

"Ah my little dumpling bum" Jack crooned to the bump, "I'm right here."

Ianto relaxed as relief flooded his body and jack rose up the bed to kiss him, telling him what a good Taddy he was, what beautiful children they made and most importantly … how beautiful he looked in repose.

Ianto lay there mesmerised by his handsome husband's sudden tears of emotion as he stroked his face.

Big fat drips.

Heavy.


	45. Chapter 45

45\. Dreamy

Ianto felt like he was floating in a lake full of clouds and fluffy ducks.

_Fluffy ducks?_

He snorted and slowly blinked as the ducks moved and then with a sigh he went back to floating.

"Do something!" Jack screamed as he watched Ianto's unfocused eyes roll back.

"I'm trying!" Martha snarled back as she feverishly worked to save Ianto and his heartrate dipped again.

Rex came slamming into the room and was unceremoniously pinned to the wall by Mickey who was a little overwrought on account of Ianto bloody dying here.

"FUCK!" Jack roared as Ianto convulsed, his back arching and the undulating stomach becoming obscenely large.

Martha wiped her sweaty palms on her scrubs, blue with little yellow ducks printed on them, and reapplied gloves.

Martha hesitated for a moment and locked eyes with Jack who nodded, then she cut across Ianto's stomach and flung the scalpel down, reaching in for the baby.

"It's too soon" Jack sobbed and she snarled for silence.

"So was Miller, he was strong though!" Martha snapped back at him, "This is Miller 2, maybe his body remembers and is working on the fixed point of no return."

"Oh god, does he have to die again?" Jack was tearing at his hair at the thought and Martha didn't have time for him.

"Jack, either get a fucking grip or get out!" she roared as Ianto convulsed again and the baby heart monitor began to wail.

"Shit, bubs is in trouble" she panted.

"Then get him out!" Jack cried, pulling his unconscious love into his arms and kissing him softly as he felt his body shudder. "He's dying."

"OK" Martha whispered, the room suddenly silent as Mickey hit the mute on the alarms and she pulled gently, a foot coming out.

A perfect little screwed up foot and she grinned as she felt around and found its mate.

With a huff, she pulled and the knees, hips and genitals, belly, chest, armpits, she hesitated and reached one hand down, Jack reaching with a hand to push against the belly and help free the arm, then shoulders and Martha gave a soft gasp as the head popped free and a little Miller clone met the air.

Ianto gave a soft groan and Jack reached back up to stroke his face.

"Make him cry" Jack demanded, "Let him hear the cry before he goes, it'll bring him back sooner. Let him know Connor is OK."

"Connor!" Mickey breathed with wonder as Martha rubbed the little body to stimulate him.

Rex stepped closer and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder as he craned his neck to see the little baby.

A small squeak, a kitten cry. Then a deep breath and a lusty bellow filled the room.

"I love you" Jack crooned as Ianto's eyes fluttered open and locked onto Jack's.

"Hear our wee man?" Jack sobbed as he stroked the face that looked back without fear this time, "Hear little Connor calling you Taddy?"

Ianto smiled and mouthed words only Jack could understand and he nodded.

"I'll be waiting my love. Of course I'll look after our boys," Jack assured him, "You rest now."

Ianto slowly relaxed in his arms and Jack kissed his forehead and a deep sigh signified Ianto's passing.

"Sweet dreams lover."


	46. Chapter 46

46\. Besotted

Rex had snatched the baby as soon as he could and he and Mickey had scuttled from the room as Jack lovingly washed his husband's cooling corpse.

Martha was so exhausted that she had wilted into a nearby chair and was sitting with her head back and eyes closed breathing deeply.

Francine entered and checked on Jack, seeing him calm and collected so she exited to fuss on Miller for a while.

Rhys entered and brought fresh hot water to swap out the already red bowl full Jack had been working with.

Jack huffed a thanks and Rhys watched as the sonic scalpel closed the wound and Jack began to dress Ianto in soft PJs.

Rhys gathered the soiled clothing and sheets, stuffing them into the bin for disposal and reaching to help Jack.

Last time Jack had refused help but this time he gently lifted Ianto and let Rhys place the fresh sheet down and tuck it before the body could be placed back and the top sheet and blanket be added.

"Pretty colour" Rhys said softly as his fingers brushed the baby blue blanket and Jack grunted.

"Gwen" Jack finally forced out and Rhys looked up with surprise.

"Really?"

"Ianto accepted it, said he wanted something blue anyway" Jack shrugged.

"Always the bloody forgiver."

"Yeah" Jack smiled softly, "Until one of us is hurt instead. Then he's a fucking nutter."

"Gorgeous wee man" Rhys smiled.

"Naturally. Ianto makes beautiful babies for me" Jack smiled back as he absently stroked Ianto's hair.

"Needs a haircut" Rhys muttered and he was surprised by Jack soft huff of laughter.

"In a minute, he won't" Jack said then pointed.

Before Rhys' eyes the hair adjusted and seemed to retract.

"Quicker this time" Rhys whispered.

"He wasn't afraid, there was no trauma." Jack explained, "He's racing back for our wee bub."

"Miller met him yet?" Rhys asked.

"No, Frannie is keeping him occupied until Ianto is back up, I don't want to take that away from him" Jack said calmly as he adjusted the blankets, "His first little brother. Both parents should be there to watch his face."

"He'll be champing at the bit" Rhys smiled, "all he can talk about is bubba."

"Connor Rhys Harkness Jones" Ianto said softly and Jack grinned as he leaned in.

"Hey there gorgeous" he crooned.

Ianto blinked and tried to sit up, Jack was quick to support him and adjust the pillows.

Rhys had raced for the baby and his face showed his joy as he proudly carried the bundle in and handed it to Ianto.

Jack looked down at his little boy, Miller to a T. Ianto made a small crooning noise and looked up with glee as a bottle appeared, care of Martha.

"He had a wee bit of formula at the first, the nutrients he needed added in, now he just needs a bonding drink" she smiled as Ianto expertly popped the bottle into the wee cupid mouth.

"Oh! Look at him go!" Rhys crooned as he clasped his hands together.

"My baby" Ianto sighed happily as he leaned into Jack's arms and they both held the bottle.

Tiny blue eyes looked lovingly up as long lashes fluttered.

Everyone was transfixed as Ianto and Jack melted.

Everyone was besotted.


	47. Chapter 47

47\. Unimpressed

Miller could see Taddy in bed and Dadda was grinning, so Taddy was OK.

Miller walked over and peered at the bundle Taddy was holding and Uncle Raff lifted him onto the bed to see the baby better.

Oh.

Miller frowned as he stared at the tiny thing in the blanket.

"Small" he said finally and his parents cooed.

Miller looked again and smelt it, it smelt … ick.

Miller screwed up his nose as Jack laughed, "Guess I get the first nappy."

Jack plucked the baby away and Miller pulled at the blankets, wanting in the bed with his Taddy. Ianto smiled and lifted the blankets and Miller eagerly scuttled in and sighed as he finally got some attention.

Ianto kissed him and crooned as he felt sleep calling. Miller enjoyed the gentle hug as his Taddy nodded off to sleep with him.

Jack returned with Connor and smiled at the scene in the bed, then looked down at his new jewel.

Connor blew a small bubble at his Daddy and screwed up his nose in typical Ianto fashion.

"Aw, look at that. Miller didn't do that, you are already changing, aren't you gorgeous" Jack crooned quietly.

Connor tried a small sound in response and saw his Daddy's face light up with glee, so he tried another little squawk.

"Oh, you are a wee talker, aren't you my son" Jack whispered as he settled into the rocking chair and rubbed the little boy's back.

Connor tried to understand what was happening, but the rocking and rubbing seemed to soothe him to sleep.

Jack smiled as he watched the little eyes close and the wee mouth fall open.

Connor began to snuffle/snore, his Taddy's sleeping noise and Jack was overcome with love, a small Ianto with a cleft chin snored on his shoulder.

Jack almost wished he had someone to share this with, his heart was so full it might forget to beat with the weight of emotion as he rocked gently.

Footsteps had Jack looking up from his son's face and he smiled as Martha crouched and took a good look at the baby.

"Oh look, he sleeps like Ianto does" she giggled, noting the small snores.

"Yeah, isn't he perfect?" Jack gushed, "Look, he even wrinkles his nose like Ianto when he's annoyed."

Martha reached out and rubbed the little baby's cheek, reaching her other hand to touch Jack's. She was not surprised when she felt tears and she leaned in, kissing him deftly.

"Oi! That's my bird, Harkness" Mickey hissed as he stepped around her to look at the baby.

"Harkness-Jones arseho …. Shit. Ah, bugger" Jack muttered and they all giggled softly.

"Wanna hold?" Jack whispered and Mickey beat Martha as he scooped up the baby and expertly flipped him onto his shoulder.

"Wow, so light" he whispered as he felt a soft breath on his neck.

"Mine!" Jack warned as he looked at Martha, her face full of adoration.

Miller woke and slid from the bed, padding over to pull at Mickeys arm.

"My turn!" Miller demanded and Jack pulled him into his lap then helped him hold the baby.

"My brother" Miller said softly, "We have a sister too, but she had to go to the clouds to live."

Jack closed his eyes and held his babies a little bit tighter.

Connor huffed and snuffled in Miller's arms, then settled again.

Connor didn't care for the noise and movement. He was tired and just wanted to sleep.

He was most unimpressed.


	48. Chapter 48

48\. Serene

Ianto woke to silence and he looked to the empty bassinet.

Ianto pulled the robe around his bump, glad that the sleeves were repaired as he enjoyed the feeling of silk.

_Where was everyone?_

He padded into the main room and found his family.

Jack was sitting on the sofa, wedged into one corner. His head was thrown back and his mouth was wide open as he snored.

Miller was laying in his lap, a small snore audible as he showed his father's lungs.

Connor, well he was awake as seemingly entranced by the noises his father and brother were making.

"Hey baby" Ianto crooned as he plucked the baby from Jack's arms and he was pleased to see Jack grasping, even in his sleep, for the bundle.

Ianto allowed the baby to settle back in Jack's arms and watched as Jack smiled and settled again, a new position with his mouth shut.

Connor made a small noise of disappointment as the noise stopped and Ianto chuckled.

Obviously the wee mite had listened to that noise each night while in his Taddy's tum and was finding it a comfort. Ianto went in search of a bottle, as his son was obviously hungry.

Francine saw him coming and silently handed over a bottle she had been shaking. With a kiss to her cheek, he returned to the sofa.

Miller had moved in his sleep and Ianto was able to slide between his two men, position the bottle and feed the baby while still ensuring Jack kept his 'cuddly'.

Jack woke as Connor finished his feed and allowed Ianto to slide him to his shoulder.

Jack crooned to his son as Ianto patted the small back and was rewarded with a wee burp.

Ianto kissed his love and then kissed his wee boy, a hand firmly on Miller as he snuggled back in for warmth.

Francine found them all asleep, Ianto in Jack's arms with the baby between them, Miller in their laps.

She got blankets and covered them, gently extracting the baby for a nappy change.

She dragged the bassinette into the room, by the sofa and placed it where is would be easily seen, settling the tired baby inside.

She then gently kissed the assorted foreheads and stood back to watch her chickies sleep, like a mother hen.

The stereo was softly playing music as they slept. Snuffles and sighs drowned by the old music that played form the golden oldies radio channel.

Francine considered her options, then settled in a chair with her knitting, enjoying the scene.

Serene.


	49. Chapter 49

49\. Trembling

Ianto felt every part of him quivering with need as Jack licked around the belly button that seemed unnaturally high off the mattress he was grinding his arse into.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto whined as another lick continued.

His reset had been perfect, as usual.

Ianto felt no lethargy since the sleep and knew he looked as amorous as ever as he arched his back, pushing with his heels into the bed to encourage Jack's administrations.

Jack's tongue had travelled and was now licking around another place that was more than ticklish as Ianto gasped and convulsed.

The baby was asleep, being loved and coddled in the main room with Miller watching every move, lest someone dare hurt 'his' baby.

"Good?" Jack whispered and the sensation of warm breath on his wet skin made Ianto groan.

Jack huffed as he slid up the lean, toned body he loved and …. Yeah. Had missed holding tightly.

He slid on easily, Ianto boneless and hungry for him as they danced to their own special music.

Ianto was whining, his fingers pulling at Jack's shoulders as he encouraged him to go deeper, reclaim, refill, release.

Ianto was gasping, shuddering and crying out with debouched hoarseness as he came, spurting between them in large globs as Jack laughed brokenly through his own orgasm.

Jack fell into the bed, taking large gasps of air as he rode the euphoria of the steamy darkness.

"Wow" Ianto sighed.

"Yum" Jack answered as he began to lick again.

"Oh Jack, no" Ianto whimpered, with no power to his words whatsoever.

Jack just smiled around his tongue as Ianto began gasping again.

Trembling.

.

.

.

Brose1001 gave me the prompt for this. Thanks bud, I am running out of words, meself.


End file.
